


Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again...

by Lady_Iwaizumi



Series: Haikyuu Song Fics galore [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Music, Bachelorette Party, Bands, Beaches, Breaking Up & Making Up, Dancing, Drinking & Talking, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Feelings, Genderbending, Heartbreak, Humor, Identity Reveal, Islands, Lost Love, M/M, Mamma Mia - Freeform, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Musicals, Mystery, Post-Divorce, References to ABBA, Reunions, Sailing, Sexual Tension, Singing, True Love, Vacation, Weddings, Young Love, musical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Iwaizumi/pseuds/Lady_Iwaizumi
Summary: "Mamma Mia!" Haikyuu AU!Oikawa Tooru is beyond shocked when three of his old flames show-up unannounced—ONE DAY before his son's wedding. While desperately trying to hide this secret from Suga, Tooru finds himself falling right back in love with the one person he's been trying to forget for the past twenty-years.Here we go again...





	1. I Have A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite movie and arguably my favorite anime mixed into one!!!!! How fantastic! All rights to the original script writers, though I did add a few things to insert more of the Haikyuu character's personalities to the story. All song rights go to the wonderful ABBA!
> 
> Let's pretend Kalokairi is actually on the East coast of Japan, mk? Mpregs, but no omega verse, mk?
> 
> Enjoy, and tell me how much you LOVE ABBA

Underneath the dark midnight sky of the Japanese island Kalokairi, twenty-year-old bride to be Sugawara Koushi was quietly paddling his boat through the clear blue water, aiming for the mainland where the mail would be collected and sent off early the following morning. He had snuck out of the hotel quieter than ever before (he was the son of Oikawa Tooru, after all…), his mind dead-set on getting three special letters delivered to the morning mailman in time. Their contents contained both a lie and a secret, but Suga could worry about neither of those things—if the words went ignored, so be it. But as certain as his mother’s will was, the three letters were going to make their way to the addresses, burnt or shredded. After twenty-years of helping Oikawa run this motel, Suga had learned a few tricks of his own, and keeping secrets was included.

Suga was getting married in two months, and although his mother already sent the invites, there were three people she had missed.

 _What if they toss them aside?_ The young soon-to-be-bride wondered, slowly paddling his way to the dock. _What if they ignore it as soon as they see who the letter is from? Should I have put it in my name? Will they even see them in time for the wedding? Or…maybe…maybe they’ll send their RSVPs right away! I doubt they’re punctual, given how my mother acts and their past association with her, but maybe after so many years they’ve changed! I bet they’re dying to return to the island, to see how its grown and became a popular destination for lovers and families alike. I bet they’ll tear open the letters and scribble out their agreement immediately!_

The biggest hope inside Suga said this was the highest possible outcome, and the feeling made him sing an old song Oikawa taught him so many years ago.

_I have a dream…_

_A song to sing_

_To help me cope_

_With anything._

Suga stepped up onto the dock, hardly tying his small boat to the railing before jogging up the stairs in a hurried pace, a small smile etching its way onto his lips as the soft wind blew at his cardigan. He was so close to contacting these three mystery men it was making his song soar louder and louder.

_If you see the wonder_

_Of a fairytale_

_You can take the future_

“…Even if you fail.” Suga finished.

He was standing in front of the mail bin. It sat there in the light of the moon, waiting for him to throw the letters inside—Sugawara glanced down at the letters held in his tense fingers, reading the names for the thousandth time as his eyes shone with excitement and nervousness.

“Hajime Iwaizumi.”

The first letter was thrown inside.

“Issei Matsukawa.”

The second.

“Wakatoshi Ushijima.”

Suga snapped the mail slot shut, almost giggling and squirming in joy with the realization that he had just invited three strangers to his wedding. Daichi would scold him if he knew, but sly, innocent fiancé Suga had not told him of his romantically evil plan. By the time the wedding came and these three Japanese men popped up out of nowhere, no one would have time to shoo them away. Of course, Suga didn’t underestimate his mother, but her head had been a little stuck in the clouds lately. He might be able to sneak it past her, at least until after the ceremony.

“Eeeep!!!”

Suga sprinted happily back down the stairs to his boat, hoping none of the mainland dwellers heard his yips of triumph. There was still much to be done, but for now, all he had to do was wait. Wait and see if his mother’s old lovers would come to his wedding.

 

His wedding, coincidently, that was lacking a father figure to give him away to the love of his life, Daichi Sawamura.

 

Sugawara paddled back to their little island in record time, hiding the boat behind a larger one and snuck around the quietest part of the hotel, in hopes that no staff would see him out this late. The smile he had on was blinding, it was a wonder no one saw the reflection of it through their windows. Still, Suga managed to slip into he and his mother’s side of the motel effortlessly, the only noise audible being the wood window creaking as he closed it behind him.

“Finally,” The grey-haired man sighed, turning to lean on the window sill. “I made it—”

“Suga?”

_Shit!_

Sugawara tried to make himself look as sleepy as possible when his mother, the great hotel manager and creator Oikawa Tooru came shuffling into his bedroom just as the clock turned to two a.m. Oikawa. Tall, slender, athletic, the hottest man over forty on the entire island. His childish aura and playful tone of speaking made him an absolute favorite amongst pretty much everyone who fell upon their island. Age had hardly done damage to his spunk, adding only a few wrinkles and a few more patches to his favorite overalls—oh, and had he been _wild_ in his youth. Suga heard so many stories about all the adventures he went on with his friends and bandmates, where they had been, how they used to sing and sing until the break of dawn, how he was the dancing queen of every bar and club in the East of Japan…his sleepy, innocent attitude now made Suga feel guilty for not telling the single parent about who he had just invited to his wedding.

“What…are you doing up?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Suga shrugged, intertwining his legs with his mother’s as she sat down on the window sill across from him. “Why are you up?”

“Going to the bathroom,” Tooru yawned. Even half-asleep, those russet colored eyes were still full of energy. “Try to get some rest, okay sweetheart?”

“I will, Mom.”

“Goodnight, my little chiquitita.”

“Goodnight.”

Suga kissed his mother’s smile goodnight and watched her leave the room gracefully. He imagined how, in her younger days, she might have danced across the aging blue wood with one of the mystery men from her dairy. He grinned to himself, fantasizing at how lovely a surprise would be as her old love coming to see her again, after so many years of being apart. He had this strange feeling that Oikawa was still in love with someone. As the years passed with just the two of them…he always wondered why his mother never fell for some of the attractive, kind wanderers who found themselves on Kalokairi. It couldn’t be because of his son. Suga was getting married! He was growing up! What did he have to worry about? Daichi was a good man, he and Suga would take care of each other—so why did Oikawa feel the need to keep neglecting himself?

 

 _Well_ , Suga sighed dreamily, cuddling into his bed once more as the Japanese moon began to shine its brightest. _At the very least…I hope he’s pleasantly surprised to see them._

 

_ Two months later… _

 

Suga hadn’t seen either of his friends in two long years. They had both gone off to college together, some random place in America, but of course they were coming to their best friend’s wedding, acting as his loyal bridesmaids(men). All three had been squirming throughout the entire day, so close to being on Kalokairi island again they could practically see the rocks where they would play and sing and dance together—Suga could wait no longer, and sprinted down the entire island to where the boat would be docking within the next half-hour. After longing to be in each other’s presence again for so long a time, they could hardly wait another minute on the boring boat ride leading to their childhood playground. When the boat finally tied itself to the dock, Suga was there.

“HEY!!!!!!!!” He shouted as loud as possible, standing at the edge of the wood as two young men collected their belongings on the other end. “WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR?!!!”

Yaku Morisuke was a short, cream-haired young man who was studying psychology. He was a good confidant and an even better troublemaker when he put his mind to it, though his heart was pure and lazy when not trying his absolute best to keep his friends in line. Suga grinned at how mediocre Yaku’s new American style was compared to Suguru’s bright green hues and slicked hair. Daishou Suguru was a sneaky, shit eating grinner and Suga’s most entertaining companion since grade school. His fascination with gossip and scandals led him to become quite a snarky young man, and his personality fit right in with the other two Japanese kids. Memories came flooding back to Suga, recognizing his best friends even through their new clothing and slightly-changed attitudes—the other two were happy to see nothing new about Sugawara, with the godly exception of the shiny band on his left finger.

“Oh my god, oh my god!!!” Yaku screeched with delight, a noise Suga was thrilled to hear.

“Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!”

“EEEEEPPP!!!!” Suga screeched, sprinting across the dock at his friends.

“Come here, bride to be!!!!!!”

Suguru took the blow happily, embracing his two buddies as they hugged and cuddled into each other after two years of absence. Yaku’s feet were lifted off the ground, but for once, he didn’t feel bad about it. Suga laughed into their ears with joy and relief— _finally_ he had someone to share his inner-most bride thoughts with. Daichi was too manly sometimes, and he didn’t understand the delicacy of a Japanese wedding.

“Ohhh, I missed you so much!” The bride-to-be cheered, ruffling the hair of his friends playfully.

“We missed you, too!” Suguru cackled.

The three stepped away from each other, grinning as they began their dance.

“Weeeee’re Suga Daishou Yaku, we’re the greatest, bestest mates!”

Suga flexed his arm.

“I’m tough!”

Daishou smirked and puffed his chest out in pride.

“I’m tall!”

Yaku reluctantly continued the song.

“I’m tiny!”

“And we’re gunna rock this place, WHOOOO!!!!!”

The other sailors standing near the dock shook their heads at the loud scene. They certainly hadn’t missed the ruckus those young men caused during their teenager days on the island…

Suguru got his greedily little fingers onto Suga’s ring hand, eyes widening with envy as he and Yaku studied the large diamond.

“Jeezuz, would you look at the size of that thing!” Suguru said in awe.

“I want one!” Yaku teased.

“He did well, didn’t he?”

“I’m getting married tomorrow!” Koushi beamed. He threw his arms over each friend as they began walking down the dock, forgetting all about the bags of luggage behind them. “I’m so glad you’re both here—I wasn’t sure you would be able to make it!”

“You really think we would miss our best friend’s _wedding_?” Suguru asked in disbelief.

“Well, _you_ maybe—I know Yaku-kun wouldn’t miss it for the world!”

Daishou grumbled to himself as his other friends laughed, stepping off the dock cheerfully.

“Anyway…I’m so glad you’re here becauseeee…” Suga smiled sheepishly. “I have a secret. And I can’t tell anybody else.”

Yaku looked over Sugawara to share a glance with Suguru, after which they both turned their attention to Suga’s stomach and reached out. No wonder the wedding was happening so quickly…

“Suga…” Daishou began in shock. “…You’re knocked up?”

“No no NO!” The grey-haired man cackled, shoving their hands away. This island already had enough rumors to go around—he definitely didn’t need _that_ one getting around to his mother.

“So what is it, then?” Suguru asked, disappointed in the lack of scandal. “What’s the big secret?”

Koushi giggled to himself, keeping his friends in anticipation as they stopped at the bottom of a hill on the island; Yaku stepped on his toe impatiently, finally getting him to fess-up.

“…I…I’ve invited my _dad_ to my wedding.”

“You are _shitting_ me.” Suguru gaped, eyes wide. “You found him?!”

“No no no no…not exactly.”

Suga pushed the two young men forward, getting them to sit on a rock so he could explain the situation fully. It felt good to finally tell someone what he had been creeping around for this past month. As much as Suga loved his mother, this was one secret he was intent on keeping from her until the day of the wedding. Until tomorrow, to be exact. Yaku and Suguru waited impatiently as Suga collected his words. Where to even begin with a story like this?

“Okay…you know what my mom always said when I asked about my father—it was a summer romance, and he’d gone long before she realized that she was expecting me. And I’d always kind of accepted that that’s all I’d ever know.”

Yaku nodded understandably. Suga reached behind his back and began pulling something out.

“Well, I was ransacking some old trunks…and I found this.”

Suguru’s eyebrows raised when Suga pulled out a pink diary of some kind, littered in jewels and scribbles.

 

“It’s the _dairy_ she kept the year she was pregnant with me.”

 

Yaku and Suguru could only stare in wonder as Koushi sat down between them and began reading from an opened page of the secret diary of a young Tooru Oikawa.

“Suga…should we really be—”

“July 17th,” He read with a wild smile. “What a night!”

“I don’t know if I want to hear this,” Yaku said wearily.

“I do!!!” Suguru replied eagerly, scooting closer to Suga.

“Iwaizumi rowed me over to the little island—(that’s here, Kalokairi)—We danced on the beach, and we kissed on the beach, and……dot dot dot.”

Suguru blinked dumbly as Yaku turned slowly, giving Suga a stern look.

“What?”

“Dot dot dot! That’s what they _did_ in the olden days!” The grey-haired young man hinted at. “ _You know_ …dot dot _dot_!”

Realization hit the friends who began giggling in shock and leaned even closer to the book with giddy intentions.

“Stop it! That’s not what it means, is it?!” Suguru questioned.

“I thought you liked a good scandal, Daishou.”

“Iwaizumi is the one!” Suga claimed, pointing at the pages excitedly. “I _know_ he is. I’ve never felt this close to someone before!”

The boys all jumped up and followed after Koushi as he took off running, singing lyrics he discovered in the journal in a bubbly tune as his friends followed excitedly.

 

_Honey honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey honey Honey honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honey I've heard about him before I wanted to know some more And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine Oh, he makes me dizzy!_

_Honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey honey Honey honey, don't conceal it, a-ha, honey honey The way that you kiss good night_

_The way that you hold me tight_

_I feel like I wanna sing_

_When you do your_

_THING!_

 

Out of breath, the boys sat down on another rock, running the story through their minds once more.

“So this guy Iwaizumi is your father?” Yaku clarified, amazed that Suga had located the mystery man after so many years of growing up without a father figure. Who knew it was as simple as finding an old diary?

“The plot thickens,” Koushi shook his head, re-opening the book. He paused before ending the sad tale of the hunk Iwaizumi Hajime. “All this time, Iwaizumi’s been telling me he loves me…and now he’s announced that he’s _engaged_ , so he’s going home to get married, and I’m never going to see him again.”

“Poor Oikawa-san!” Yaku commented sadly.

“What a scandal!” Suguru hissed. “I’d like to give this guy a piece of my mind!”

“But there’s more,” Sugawara said, biting his lip. “August 4th— _what_ a night.”

“No…”

“Matsukawa, or as I call him, Mattsun, rented a motorboat and I took him over to the little island~”

The bride took off once again, his friends struggling to catch up with both his pace and the plot twist.

“Wait— _Matsukawa_?!”

“Who the hell is this guy? Suga, wait!”

“Hang on!”

“Though I’m still _obsessed_ with Iwa-chan,” Suga continued to read. “Mattsun’s so wild and such a funny guy! One thing led to another and…dot dot dot!!!”

“NO!”

“YES!”

They made it to up to their hotel room now, each young man pulling on corners of the book to get a better look at its contents.

“August 11th— _Ushijima_ turned up out of the blue, so I said I’d _show him the island_.” Suga cackled in amusement as Suguru gasped again. “He’s so sweet and understanding, one thing led to another, and…”

“DOT DOT DOT!” The boys all exclaimed.

“Oh my god!” Yaku sighed tiredly. “I can’t believe what you’re telling me, Suga-kun!”

“There is no possible way that happened to your—”

A humming noise interrupted the wedding party, and Suga quickly hid the diary behind his back as none other than Oikawa Tooru himself emerged from the hotel. Suguru had always thought Suga’s mom was the hot stuff, and seeing her after two-years without only solidified his judgement. Oikawa’s hair had only a few more grey hairs sprouting, but his slender, seductive frame hadn’t changed a bit, the skin by his smiling eyes only a bit more wrinkled, probably on account of Suga and Daichi’s shenanigans. There was a flower dangling in the chestnut locks of his bangs, matching the shirt he had on under his worn overalls.

“Oikawa-san!” Yaku greeted him.

“Here come the bridesmaids,” Tooru sang cheerily, a grin etched across his lips as he walked towards his son’s friends. “Wow…look at you two!!! Stop _growing_ already!!!”

Suguru and Yaku embraced Suga’s mother lovingly, not shocked to see he was still his attractive, energetic self.

“You look well, Oikawa-san!” Suguru laughed as they stepped back from the hug.

“Well of course I do, Daishou-chan,” Oikawa replied casually. The boys laughed and tried not to blush at his words. “You’re looking all stylish as well! Haha…you sound like you’re having fun already.”

“Oh we are!” Yaku nodded happily. Suga stood to the back, thankful he hadn’t been noticed as seeming suspicious by his mother.

“Good to hear!” Tooru smiled. He shook his head as he turned back around, re-entering the hotel he had run for the past fifteen years. “Man…I used to have fun…”

“Oh we _know_!”

Suga and Yaku both smacked Daishou in the head as Tooru turned with a raised eyebrow. Thankfully, he didn’t comment, walking away from the bridesmaids with a shrug. _Kids will be kids_ , he thought. _But I bet I had more fun than they do…_

_No matter! I’m old or something now…fun time is over. I guess I’ve known that for a while._

 

Once they were sure Oikawa was out of earshot, Suga giggled and hurried into their room, finishing the song he bet his mother sang about Iwaizumi once.

_Honey honey, touch me baby, a-ha, honey honey Honey honey, hold me baby, a-ha, honey honey You look like a movie star (You look like a movie star) But I like just who you are (I like just who you are) And, honey, to say the least... you're a doggone beast!_

“Oh my gosh,” Daishou said tiredly, leaning on Yaku as they stood in the hot motel room. “This is too much drama already, and the wedding hasn’t even started yet!”

“So, who is your dad?” Yaku questioned. “Iwaizumi, Matsukawa or Ushijima?”

Now came the biggest obstacle.

“…I don’t know.”

“But which one did you invite?” Daishou clarified.

Suga didn’t answer. His expression was sheepish as he picked at the pages of the diary, telling his friends all they needed to know without saying a word. Their mouths dropped open in utter disappointment and shock. They took a step back with every word, landing on the bed behind them.

“Oh—my— _god_.”

The charming smile on Suga reappeared at their surprised reaction.

“Do they know?” Yaku dared to ask.

“Well what would you write to a total stranger: please come to my wedding you might be my father?” Suga replied sarcastically. “No…they think that _Mom_ sent the invites, and with what’s in here, no surprise, they said YES!”

Yaku covered his face as Suguru and Suga squealed in delight.

“I can’t believe after twenty-years of being on this earth you finally managed to track them down,” Yaku sighed with shock. “What are the chances you would be getting married at the same time?!”

“I don’t know!!! It must be fate,” Suga shrugged. “Maybe Aphrodite is looking down on me with grace.”

“Yeah, except she gave your best friend the looks.”

“Shut-up, Daishou!”

With all the excitement going on, Koushi still hadn’t forgotten that his friends needed to try on their bridesmaid dresses; they whispered and chatted about the dairy while hemming the waistlines of the Greek-styled dresses, very unlike a traditional Japanese wedding gown. Suga incorporated some Japanese traditions into the wedding, but since he had never been further past the mail drop off on Japan’s mainland anyway, he figured no one would be offended if he didn’t make it the main event of he and Daichi’s wedding. Because of the whole possibility of Aphrodite’s fountain rumored to be on this island, they were running with a casual Greek theme, only with a Japanese bride and groom. Suguru admired himself in the mirror as Suga finished pinning the dresses.

“You are so clever!”

“We’re going to look _fabulous_ tomorrow,” Yaku agreed. Suga laughed and put his arms around the two, dreamily wondering what he would look like in his wedding dress.

“I want the perfect wedding,” He commented with a happy sigh. “And I want my father to give me away!”

“Better be a wide aisle.” Suguru mumbled.

Suga yanked on his hair as Yaku snickered under his breath.

“I will know my father as soon as I see him. Honestly, I’m rooting for this Iwaizumi guy—”

The door opened suddenly, and in came Suga’s husband-to-be, Daichi, thick biceps and all. Daichi Sawamura had been traveling to the island on a solo vacation when he stumbled upon a handsome, grey-haired young man with a flirty smile and a kind demeanor. Suga showed him around the island in a wonderful 24-hour adventure, and the rest is history. A smile immediately brightened on Suga’s lips as the brown-haired man tackled his friends onto the bed, greeting them ever so cheerfully even as they protested.

“Daichi!” Yaku squealed.

“Come here, gorgeous.” Suguru flirted.

“I’m getting married tomorrow!” The larger man laughed.

“Please be careful!” Suga warned. “There are pins in the dresses!”

Daichi relented and stepped off the bed, standing back to watch the boys show off their new gowns.

“So?” Daishou prompted, moving into a seductive pose. “What do you think, Daichi?”

“They’re great!”

“They’re _great_?” Suga repeated with a roll of his eyes. “If you had your way it’d be a three-minute wedding in jeans and t-shirts, washed down with a bottle of sake.”

“You make me sound so unromantic, Suga.” Daichi smiled teasingly. “I just thought we should save our money for traveling—do you know how much Tokyo costs these days?”

“Well we’re not going to Tokyo yet! Anyway, please leave we’re very, very busy, Daichi.”

Suga tried shooing his fiancé away, but Daichi evaded his hands and snatched a hat and a fake cigar from the dresser.

“I’m just getting some props for tonight,” He winked.

“Ooo!” Suguru purred. “For his bachelor party~”

Daichi laughed, kissing Suga’s cheek before exiting their hotel room, leaving Yaku and Daishou to immediately turn their accusing gazes to Suga again.

“Why haven’t you told him you’ve invited your dads?” Yaku asked worriedly.

“Because he would say that I’d have to tell my mom.” Suga argued.

“Oikawa-san is absolutely gunna _kill_ you when he finds out!” Daishou exclaimed. He had seen Tooru angry before and had no desire to see his best friend die on his wedding day at the hands of his mother.

“By the time he finds out, it’ll be too late.” Suga chuckled. The boys kept quiet as the bride reflected on his latest drastic decision. Of course he felt horrible about not telling the two most important people in his life about inviting his father(s), but… “I feel like there’s a part of me missing, you know? And…when I meet my dad… _everything_ will fall into place!”

 

Yaku and Suguru didn’t have the heart to argue with their friend, but one thing was for certain:

 

They were in for a _very_ interesting tomorrow.

~~~-~~~

Far away in the bustling city that was Tokyo, Japan, one day before Suga was to be married, two men in their middle-forties were hurrying away from their workplaces, hoping their plane ride would arrive at the edge of Japan soon enough for the boat—it was to take off at exactly ten in the morning, and Iwaizumi Hajime, executive and CEO of a high-standard architect company was already running late. The meeting with a few Chinese hotel managers had went well, but Iwaizumi had no intentions of disappointing Oikawa more than he already had over the past twenty-years. He was not going to be late. Absolutely not.

“I’m going to be late,” Iwaizumi hissed, untying his tie as he hurried through the airport, scrambling to grab his passport and other identification. “I can’t believe I’m going to miss the plane—”

The airplane gate for his flight was empty, with the exception of one other stiff person who was hurrying to the flight attendant. At least he wasn’t the only one late, but Iwaizumi doubted their lateness would be as critical as his. If he missed the plane, he wouldn’t make it to the coast in time, which meant he wouldn’t make the first boat over to Kalokairi in time, which meant…

Oikawa would be disappointed in his absence. Probably.

“Here is my ticket,” The large man in front of him said in a monotone voice just as Iwaizumi stumbled up behind him. “Is it too late to board?”

“Almost, but not quite!”

“Thank you.”

_Hurry up, hurry up!_

Iwaizumi was already holding his ticket out with a stiff arm, his stress getting the better of him—the taller man turned to glance, his size intimidating, but Hajime could care less about size. He wasn’t lanky himself, so if this guy really wanted to pick a fight a _day_ _before_ Oikawa’s son was to be married—

“Have a good flight.” The olive-haired man nodded awkwardly.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi sighed as the attendant took his ticket. “You too.”

“Go right through that hallway and step onto the plane, please!”

Iwaizumi hurried alongside the other late man, pushing himself to walk faster, to get on the plane faster as if that would make time go quicker. He didn’t ignore the reason for his attitude, but pushed it aside until he was completely settled on the plane and on his way towards Oikawa. The other man in a dress-shirt seated himself a few places ahead of Iwaizumi, his bored expression turning to one of odd nervousness as Iwaizumi passed—the CEO sat himself at the only other available seat, crushing himself against the window to avoid looking at the creepy bearded dude next in the first seat. The things he did for a good window view.

“Thank you for choosing Japan Airlines today! We will be flying…”

The voice overhead became distant to Iwaizumi. His thoughts were settled, now, focusing on the main point of this journey. He couldn’t call it an adventure yet, although that basically described his entire life (at least the past twenty-years, since leaving Oikawa) but hopefully when he landed in Kalokairi…something would change. Maybe the spark of adventure would still be lingering in the island air—Iwaizumi hoped so. A majority of his young life was spent in an office, and later, a divorce court. Thankfully for Hajime, Shimizu hadn’t demanded anything from him but shared custody of their two sons, Kindaichi and Kunimi, who were now old enough to be on their own. He tried making them daring and energetic, but obviously Kunimi didn’t take to that lifestyle. Kindaichi tried his best, admiring his father more than anyone in the entire world, so Iwaizumi figured his youngest son had the best chance to find someone who brought out the best in him like Oikawa did to him.

Which brought Iwaizumi back to the biggest problem.

 

Oikawa Tooru.

 

That name echoed through Hajime’s mind every single day. No matter the place, no matter the time, Iwaizumi always found himself wishing the image of the beautiful, wild Oikawa back into his heart. Without knowing it, Oikawa was the cause for Iwaizumi’s divorce—if he hadn’t been so wonderful and admirable, Iwaizumi would have never fallen in love with him while he was still engaged. If he had never fallen in love with him, he could have still been married to Shimizu and been happy with their two sons and their life together. And being so wonderful and admirable _was_ Oikawa’s fault, though Iwaizumi blamed him for nothing. If he had never stumbled upon that beach, Shimizu would have never gotten her heart broken momentarily, and Iwaizumi would still be married. But…

Obviously, that wasn’t what Iwaizumi wanted.

Oikawa was perfect. He was spontaneous, adventurous, beautiful and daring, all a combination Iwaizumi didn’t know he needed in his dull life. They kissed on the beach after a day of knowing each other, but their connection was real, unlike seen in the movies; those who roam together with no fear have intertwined souls. Iwaizumi still remembered every little detail about that day, the loose white t-shirt Oikawa wore, the cut-off jeans that hardly went past his long shins, those flowery converse sneakers, the huge sun hat he tossed into the wind…Shimizu divorced Hajime because she knew. She knew he was still in love with the man he found on that tiny little island by the coast. She knew when she married him, too, but never regretted having two beautiful sons with him or spending twenty-some years together. Shimizu really did love him, but it’s difficult to stay with someone who loves someone else. And so, she ended things as gently as possible, and the two were on good terms, as far as divorce went. Now here Hajime was, ending his business meeting short in order to make the plane so he could get on a boat to Kalokairi.

The main question was…why was Iwaizumi doing this?

Why was he here? Why was he worrying about missing his flight, being late for the boat? Why was he frightened and overjoyed about heading back to the small island of Kalokairi? Why had he been in tears when he read that Oikawa had a son? Why had he immediately jumped on the chance to see Oikawa again, even though the latter never wanted to see _him_ again?

Why was he doing this?

 

Twenty-years was a long time ago. But even through a marriage to a completely different person, Iwaizumi could never forget the time he spent with Oikawa.

 

“Our flight will be landing in five-minutes—please collect your belongings in preparation for our landing.”

 

Hajime sighed, lugging his bag over a shoulder and hurrying past the other passengers, eager to jump on the fastest ferry and head to the island. The tall, stiff man who was almost late with him hurried as well, and Iwaizumi was jealous to see how long his strides were compared to his own. With a frown, the CEO jogged through the small airport, emerging outside onto a nearby dock. Ushijima wasn’t far behind, huffing and puffing as he caught up, both men sweating through their fancy suits.

But they were too late. Iwaizumi’s luck had run out.

“What?!!!” Hajime yelled in fury, eyes wide as he watched the Kalokairi boat already floating into the ocean. “It wasn’t supposed to leave for three more minutes!!! HEY!!!! Wait!!!!!!”

“Stop!” Ushijima commanded. His threat sounded more serious, but still, the boat didn’t stop.

“Wait!!!!”

The passengers on the boat waved at them happily, thinking they were just cheering them on for some stupid reason. Iwaizumi’s heart sunk in his chest. Frantically, he turned to the ferry listing, but cursed under his breath when he read the schedule. Ushijima looked on the other side, stern eyes scanning the sign. His frown only deepened.

“When’s the next boat?” Ushijima asked no one in particular.

“Monday.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah,” Hajime sighed again. “My sentiments exactly.”

Ushijima and the architect straightened up in frustration, trying to figure out what to do now; the taller man pulled out a paper of some sorts and began reading it quickly, only coming to the sad conclusion that if he caught the Monday boat, the wedding would have already been over. If Oikawa was thoughtful enough to send him an invite, he sure as hell better obey to its requests. Why else would the mother of the bride go through so much trouble? Iwaizumi recognized the style of letter and became curious—

Was there another wedding on the island he didn’t know about?

“…Bride or groom?” Hajime questioned.

“Bride,” The other answered. “Although…I’ve actually never met him.”

“Oy.”

Iwaizumi and Ushijima shared a disturbed look, not knowing where the voice came from until they looked up to see a barefooted, tan-skinned man smiling down at them mildly, his word directed at them. He looked like a lazy-eyed sailor if there ever was one, hanging on a beam of a lone sailboat like it was his bird perch—the loner was glancing at the pair with amusement and curiosity.

“You guys need a ride to Kalokairi?”

 

As it turns out, the stranger Iwaizumi and the one named Ushijima Wakatoshi met had a boat of his own. Ushijima whispered that he was the famed travel writer Matsukawa Issei, an adventurer of all shapes and sizes who had been practically everywhere. It could only be fate that allowed Iwaizumi an ounce of mercy, and the three set out with Mattsun, free of charge, and headed to the Japanese island a few hours away. They introduced themselves loosely, but Iwaizumi felt that it was painfully clear who they were all looking forward to seeing—Oikawa brought out a certain expression on the faces of men, and since Iwaizumi had seen his reflection in the clear ocean water, he recognized the same look on both Ushijima’s and Matsukawa’s faces. This trip beat any tourist boat the two would have been forced to sit on—for his own entertainment, Matsukawa asked the men to help steer the sail boat, which was equipped with a Japanese flag on the lead pole. He too, was heading to Kalokairi for a wedding.

“More open!” Mattsun called, containing his laugh as Ushijima hopped up to grab hold of a rope.

“I’m on it.”

Iwaizumi plopped down tiredly, rolling the sleeves of his white shirt up as the three men sat down together, allowing the wind to guide them across the water; Ushijima watched Mattsun coolly fling himself off a beam, landing right in front of the other two and leaning back casually.

“I know who you are,” The serious man said, his eyes the slightest bit interested. “You’re Issei Matsukawa, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am.” Mattsun smiled mildly. “I’m famous or something, aren’t I?”

“Your books are a godsend on dull business trips.” Ushijima complimented. “I may look like I’m pondering my securities, but in reality…I’m trekking across some remote corner of the planet.”

 _I’d pay money to see that_ , Iwaizumi thought humorously.

“You should try it for real sometime,” The dark-haired man suggested. Why did he have to be taller than Hajime as well? It was time to change subject. Why did Matsukawa just happen to be heading to Kalokairi as well? He mentioned that he knew the owner of the motel there, which Iwaizumi did know was none other than Oikawa Tooru himself, via the wedding invite. How did he know Oikawa, and why was Hajime so jealous again?

“So you’re…a close friend of Oikawa’s?” He asked Matsukawa in curiosity.

“No,” The sailor shrugged innocently. “I haven’t heard from him in…twenty years.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. And then this invite, out of the blue,” Matsukawa continued. “Kinda interesting.”

“That’s a coincidence,” Ushijima said mostly to himself. “I hadn’t heard from him in years, either.”

“Going about.”

Matsukawa popped out of his chair along with the other two, turning the direction of the boat—even when Iwaizumi helped steer, he had this weird feeling in the back of his mind about the three invitations he and the other men received from Oikawa. When had Oikawa met these two weirdos? They didn’t seem to be her type. Matsukawa, maybe, but not Ushijima. Were they just friends? Business partners? Was it bad that Iwaizumi was jealous of however long Tooru spent with them? _I wonder what he’ll do when we see each other again_ , the CEO thought nervously, but with a small smile. _Hit me, perhaps…but then he might hug me. According to his funk, however, he might ignore my existence…I hope it doesn’t last long. I’m only here for a few days. I don’t want to waste more time when we’re so close after all these years apart…_

_Stop worrying._

_No. There’s huge cause for worrying_ , another voice reminded him. _Tooru is probably even hotter now than he was as a twenty-one year old! You were shockingly weak to him before. Who’s to say that power hasn’t grown over the years?_

The architect sighed to himself, breathing in the ocean air to calm himself down. They would be at the island soon. Oikawa would be there. So would his son and his fiancé. The bachelor party was tonight, and the wedding was tomorrow afternoon.

 

Twenty-years was not long enough to prepare for this moment.

~~~-~~~

On the tourist boat Iwaizumi and Ushijima missed walked two youthful spirited creatures who happened to be the best friends and bandmates of the legendary Oikawa Tooru. In their time away from the island they had forgotten how snug traveling to the island was and struggled to find a good place to sit for a few hours as the boat ride continued. Takahiro Hanamaki acted as the calmer of the two, not in energy, but in the category of maintenance; a best-selling author of various cookbooks, Makki put himself in charge of finding a good spot where they could see both the sea and the fascinating people surrounding them. His short, pink-tinted hair made him easily noticeable within the dreary islanders along for the trip, but he paid his celebrity status no mind and nudged through every knee and elbow they passed.

“Excuse me, coming through, I have a senior citizen with me! Thank you!” Hanamaki announced, finding a small seat to be shared between he and his companion. “My mother needs a perch.”

“Mother?” The other man beside him groaned, squeezing between a woman and another islander. “We’re the same age!”

“Yeah, well— _parts_ of us are.” Hanamaki joked.

Akinori Konoha silently sighed to himself as they took their spots, disgusted at the dirtiness of the wood and décor on each nook and cranny of the boat. Konoha was _extremely_ high-maintenance, as proven by his designer clothing, expensive handbag and three other loads of luggage stacked somewhere below deck—he was shorter than his friend Hanamaki, but none the less sassy and playful, having just landed his third husband a while back. Between the two, they could get into a lot of mischief, mostly triggered by Makki’s need for fun and dancing every Friday night, but these days and nights spent together weren’t the same without their third musketeer, Oikawa Tooru.

When the handsome city-goers were settled, an old man across from their seats offered a green bottle of sake to them.

“No, thank you.” Konoha declined politely. He already had a few drinks before they boarded the boat, just so he would be able to make this awful trip across the ocean.

“Oh! Don’t mind if I do!” Makki accepted, popping open the bottle with his teeth and taking a big swig. Konoha rolled his eyes in disgust.

“Don’t be such an animal.”

Takahiro guzzled faster, not noticing the old man happily taking out a special book from his bag and holding it in their direction, an excited expression on his face. Konoha recognized the book and pointed the detail out to his drinking buddy.

“Oh, he has your cookbook, Makki!”

“…Oh,” The other shrugged shyly.

The old man produced a pen and held both objects out to the sly-smiled man.

“Stavros!” He said.

“Stavros,” Hanamaki nodded, signing both their names along with a little note inside the book’s front panel. He passed the book back to the happy man, who nodded in thanks. Beside him, Konoha noticed the woman to his right had a baby hidden inside her carrying basket; he motioned, wanting a look at the cute little child, an act which the mother nodded carelessly to—pulling back the covering, Konoha screamed bloody murder when he saw not a baby, but a _dead fish_.

“It’s just a fish!” Makki comforted, rolling his eyes at the dramatics. “Good gracious…”

 

Tooru’s Villa was a hopping island already, but with the owner’s son’s wedding in one day and visitors arriving from every angle, each rock and corner was jumping with people, trying to ready everything in preparation. Oikawa himself was taking a brief (but much needed) break from the chaos, driving down the island where the newest boat would be docking soon. He had been waiting months for this moment, thrilled to have his oldest friends back on their playground—the volunteers and various employees broke their parties up so Tooru could run past them without any delay. His ramblings at how excited he was had gotten annoying over the past hour, and they were eager to be rid of the anticipation.

Hanamaki excitedly jumped off the boat with his one bag, casually adjusting his Hawaiian shirt before trying to help Konoha off the railing without murdering himself in his heels. One fell off, cutting the problem in half as they struggled behind the other passengers. Oikawa laughed to himself while emerging onto the end of the dock, immediately pointing out his friends.

“Will you look at what the tide washed in?!” Tooru called.

Hanamaki and Konoha both got into position, no questions asked, back to back, holding fake microphones to their lips as they announced their friend.

“FOR ONE NIGHT!!!!” Makki cried.

“AND ONE NIGHT ONLY—”

Oikawa struck a few seductive poses in his overalls.

“ _TOORUUUUUUUUU_ AND THE DYNAMOS!!!!!!”

The other boat passengers covered their ears as the three friends screeched with ecstasy, sprinting towards each other and jumping up and down like children; Oikawa hadn’t seen them in _years_ , the distance between Kalokairi and Japan seeming longer than ever. The island needed their spice, Hanamaki’s cooking, Konoha’s…high standard of living. With them, the hotel was flickering with magic and song, a sense of mystery and trouble lurking at every corner—Oikawa missed them dearly, as they were his only true friends from the old days. Konoha wrapped his arms around the other two as they hugged quickly, a tiny bit more subdued than Suga and his friends. For the moment, at least.

“Look at youuuu!” Akinori cheered with fascination, checking Tooru out thoroughly.

“You, baby!” Oikawa laughed.

“Look at him!” Hanamaki grinned. “You look fantastic!”

“You look like an old hippie!”

“He looks _fab_.”

“Where did you get theseeee?!” Oikawa asked, grabbing at Konoha’s new pair of breasts. He had wanted them for years, now, despite his male status, and it seemed something—or someone—had finally given in to the high-costly demands.

“Husband number three!” The other joked, shoving his hands away.

The old friends stumbled into position once more, dancing in a circle as their chant went on.

“Dynamos, dynamite! Sleep all day and WHOOPO all night!!!!”

The hotel workers couldn’t help but smile as they shook their heads, watching as Oikawa nudged Konoha and Makki to his jeep and sped up a good portion of the island. Trees and rocks flew by their blurred vision while conversation flowed, as if they hadn’t just met up for the first time in years.

It reminded Oikawa of simpler times, when they were young and adventurous…

“So any men at this wedding?” Konoha asked casually, trying to keep his hair straight in the wind. “Gorgeous islanders of independent means?”

“Here we go!” Makki laughed. “HUSBAND NUMBER FOUR!!!”

“No! Not for me, for _him_!” The sandy-haired man claimed, pointing at the author. “Now that his book is a bestseller, and he’s got the whole world stuffing—what—mushrooms? Various vegetables? It’s time to find Mr. Right!”

“Oh please,” Makki waved off. “ _Bor-ing_!!!”

“Great couple of role models you two are for Suga,” Oikawa snorted, turning on the hotel road. “Serial bride and little hermit over here.”

“That’s me!” The taller proudly claimed. “I’m a lone wolf—OW OW OWWWW!!!”

Konoha rolled his eyes affectionately as Tooru and Makki began howling like wild wolves together. These were the moments they had missed over their time away from each other. Stupid little comments, Konoha’s irritation, Makki’s refusal to settle down, and everything about Oikawa’s crazy, stylish life, however stressful it may be.

They parked the jeep once they made it halfway up the island, stopping where Daichi and the rest of the hotel workers were moving decorations around for tomorrow’s big celebration.

“So when are the love birds flying the nest?” Hanamaki asked from the passenger seat.

“Oh god…who _knows_.” Tooru groaned. “You know, I do not know what is going on in that child’s head sometimes.” He paused, thinking of his only child’s charm and spontaneous spirit. “He wants a big white wedding, and he and Daichi are making all kinds of plans for the hotel…sometimes I think they’ll _never leave_.”

“Yeah, but do you really want him to?” Makki smiled.

“Well, I want what’s best for him!” Oikawa claimed. “…Of course not!”

 

The three men piled out of the jeep, laughing just as Daichi was walking past them; his soon to be mother-in-law called him over with a wave.

 

“Daichi! Come meet my back-up boys!”

“Back-up boys my ass!” The other two whined.

The thick-armed young man came jogging over, allowing Konoha to admire his flexing thighs and tan skin the sun glimmered off like water. He gave them both a kind smile as they drooled over him, almost becoming deaf to Oikawa’s introduction.

“He’s the leading man at tomorrow’s shindig!” Tooru announced proudly. “Sawamura Daichi, everyone.”

Konoha and Makki flashed him flirty smiles as he nodded, first looking at Makki and determining which of the two unrelated uncles he was.

“You must be…Hanamaki-san.”

“I am!”

Makki hugged Daichi snugly, smiling all the while; the groom then turned to Konoha, who was busy fixing his hair and trying to look seductive.

“And you must be Konoha-san,” Daichi laughed lowly. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“All bad, I hope.” Akinori purred.

“Yes.”

“And all true!” Oikawa cackled.

“Alright then—let’s begin the ungodly trek up the hotel!” Makki suggested, allowing Daichi to shoulder their bags as they headed towards the long staircase. “I remember this being a lot easier when we could dance up the steps…”

“Why did I wear stilettos?!” Konoha whined already.

“Let’s do it, dancing queens!”

 

After a long, sweaty, huffing and puffing walk up the stairs to the main hotel, Akinori and Hanamaki tiredly collapsed against a balcony, desperately fanning themselves through the summer heat. They only had a moment to recover, however, because someone emerged in the window above them and greeted their party with a squeal.

 

“Uncle Makki!!!!!”

“Heyyy!” Hanamaki greeted lazily.

“Look at Suga!” Konoha said in awe, eyes wide as he watched the handsome young man hurry away to come down and greet them. Oikawa smiled with pride. “He’s gotten so beautiful! Last I saw he was just an adorable teenager!!!”

“Come here to me!!!”

Suga scurried out of the motel and ran into Hanamaki’s arms, hugging him tightly. He was almost as tall as the older, now, much to his cringe and subtle pride.

“Suga Oikawa,” Makki started, squeezing the grey-haired man’s cheeks as he rolled his eyes. “You get more _gorgeous_ every time I see you!”

“I bet you don’t remember me,” The narrow-eyed uncle smiled beside them.

“Not with all that plastic surgery,” Hanamaki joked.

“Of course I do!” Suga screeched, throwing his arms around Konoha. “Uncle Nori! You haven’t changed at all!”

Daichi smiled at the scene as the friends became reacquainted with each other, ending with Oikawa wrapping his arms around Suga lazily, keeping him contained in a tight embrace adoringly as he whined with nostalgia.

“Oh, look at my baby,” The motel owner cooed. “His whole life ahead of him!”

“Oh _please_!” Suga replied dramatically, breaking from the hold. “I’m getting _married_ , I’m not joining a convent!”

“Ooo, he’s feisty!” Konoha pointed out. “I love that about him.”

“He’s a chip off the old block, eh Tooru?!” Makki teased as the engaged couple grabbed hands and ran off ahead of their group. Oikawa motioned for them to follow, keeping his voice low.

“If he were more like me, he wouldn’t be getting married at twenty!” Tooru whispered worriedly.

“Or married at all.” Konoha reminded his friend.

“Ahh, I meant to get the laundry down before you came!”

Oikawa began pulling sheets down from the hanging wire as Suga came drifting back in their direction.

“Uh oh! Konoha’s going home!” Makki cackled.

“And you’d think with all this new technology they would figure out a machine that would make the beds,” Oikawa sighed.

“And if they did,” Suga interrupted, taking the sheets from him. “You’d be going along behind it making them _again_. I know you, Mom.”

“Awww!” Tooru replied lovingly. “But I am good at modern—modernizing—Daichi. Tell them about the Internets. He’s gonna put me on the line!”

“Online, Mom.”

“I’m designing a website for Kalokairi,” Daichi explained to their group, warm brown eyes sparkling with passion. “I just think this place has so much potential, but no one knows we’re here. So if I market it really, _really_ well, then hopefully, people will come flooding in.”

“We just want this to be the ultimate romantic destination,” Suga elaborated, sliding into his fiancé’s side. “This was once supposed to be the side of Aphrodite’s fountain, you know, the goddess of love…and if you drank the water, you were supposed to find true love and perfect happiness.”

“I’ll have a glass of that,” Konoha said.

“Yeah, I’ll have a bucket!” Makki added.

Suga smiled at Daichi happily, kissing him quick on the mouth before they left so Oikawa could entertain his friends. Konoha’s beach dress and heels weren’t making anything easy, and it took them ten more minutes to walk up to their hotel room across the hall from Suga’s. The trio wanted to collapse onto the bed right away, but there was something pressing at Konoha’s interest—while the topic was still in the air, he decided to bring it up.

“Aphrodite’s spa, hm?” He repeated, recounting what Suga had said earlier. “That would certainly bring in a lot of people to the island…”

“I thought you didn’t want boatloads of tourists here?” Hanamaki asked. “I thought you kind of wanted it to be a little secret location, open to whoever could find it?”

“Well not boatloads, no, but…you know. A few more would be nice,” Tooru tried laughing it off, leading them towards the bathroom so they could freshen-up a bit. He turned around almost immediately, though, remembering he had forgotten to fix something important. “Okay—now…the thing about the toilet. If it doesn’t flush right away, just go, and…come back in a while and it should…” Tooru shook his head, making his hair bounce. “Nothing works around here cept for me.”

Konoha shared a look with Hanamaki as they followed Oikawa to the window.

“I mean—I’ve been running this hotel for fifteen-years, and I have _never_ had a day off!”

Before Oikawa could react, the window he reached for fell off its hinges and onto the cobblestone below. He screeched and frantically looked around to see if anyone was hurt—the employees looked up at him with knowing expressions. These things happened a lot, despite Oikawa’s best efforts to maintain the motel’s stability.

“I’m so sorry! I’ll get it fixed right away!”

Konoha and Makki watched with worry as their friend sighed deeply. He turned to them with an exasperated expression—a familiar sense of anticipation filled the room as a small beat began to play in the back of their minds, signaling a song coming on just like in their youth. Only this time, the song wasn’t about Tooru’s heartbreak.

 

_I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay…_

_Ain't it sad?_

_And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me_

_That's too bad_

_In my dreams I have a plan_

_If I got me a wealthy man_

_I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball_

Oikawa ran down into the alley and snatched the broken window up, trying to run away from the employees shoving the motel’s bills and other fixable items at him.

_Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Aha aha_

_All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich man's world_

_It's a rich man's world_

Konoha and Hanamaki followed after Tooru, joining the song as he pushed away their attempts to hand over credit cards, curtesy of Akinori’s third husband.

_A man like that is hard to find but I can't get him off my mind_

_Ain't it sad?_

_And if he happens to be free I bet he wouldn't fancy me_

_That's too bad_

_So I must leave, I'll have to go_

_To Las Vegas or Monaco_

_And win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same_

_Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Aha aha_

_All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich man's world_

The trio hurried to the courtyard, rushing to set up tables and every other decoration for Suga’s wedding.

_Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Aha aha_

_All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich man's world_

_It's a rich man's world_

 

Suddenly, the ground below everyone’s feet began to crack underneath them—everything shook for a moment, only stopping when the dolphin symbol on the cobblestone had been broken in half. Konoha screeched for his life, clinging to Hanamaki’s long arms pathetically as Tooru forced himself to smile away the frantic situation.

“What’s going on?!” Akinori shouted. “Is it an earthquake?!”

“The earth moved, darling, we’re falling apart here.” Oikawa joked, though the expressions of his friends told him it hadn’t been very amusing. “Don’t think about it too much. Come on!”

Tooru snatched a bottle of champagne off a nearby table.

“Let’s go have fun!”

Tooru’s  fun included fixing the window in his room as Konoha walked around in his bath towel after a much-needed shower; Makki unbuttoned his Hawaiian shirt and went through the ash-haired man’s bags, stuffed to the brim with makeup and other useless cosmetics.

“Konoha’s packed for a world tour!” He exclaimed, digging through an especially expensive-looking makeup bag. “Oh! Tooru, Tooru!”

Oikawa glanced over his shoulder, pinning the last of the window down with his electric screwdriver. Makki was holding up a red g-string thong that would hardly fit Konoha, flinging it across the room like a slingshot.

“Does he wear it, or floss with it?!”

“Floss you!” Akinori hollered from the bathroom.

“Is it edible, Nori?” Oikawa teased.

“Meow meow!”

Makki laughed and snatched something else from the bag, reading the fancy label of the expensive cosmetic container as the shorter exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his wet hair.

“The world’s most luxurious moisturizer, contains flakes of 24-carat gold, and extracts of donkey testicle!”

“You’re just jealous!”

“At a _thousand_ dollars a dollop!”

“That’s the price you have to pay if you wanna _drink_ before eleven o’clock in the morning!” Konoha cheered.

“And we do!”

“We do!”

The friends clinked their glasses together before guzzling the burning liquid, plopping back onto the couch tiredly, leaning against one another for comfort as the pleasant buzzing feeling settled within their bodies. They had only been sitting for a moment before Tooru sat up frantically, going to set his glass down on the table.

“Oh my god! I’ve got a crack in my courtyard—I gotta go fix it—”

“Hey, listen, Tooru—”

“I’m serious, move, Makki—”

“Sit down!” Konoha ordered as Hanamaki wrestled with Oikawa, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him still.

“Sit!”

Tooru was forced back into the couch, eyes wide with surprise and giggles pouring off his lips as he looked between his friends incredulously.

“He won’t let me go!” The brunette whined to Konoha.

“I know, but listen, Tooru—I know you’re going to make a fortune with web’s—”

“Pff! With web’s—” Makki snorted.

“I mean with the web—”

“With Daichi’s site,” Tooru corrected excitedly.

“With Daichi’s site,” Akinori nodded, spreading the expensive lotion over the bare skin of his legs. “But are you going to be okay _until_ then?”

“I think Konoha-kun is offering to pawn his bling.” Makki elaborated.

“No, seriously, Tooru—do you need a loan?”

“Oh my god, _no_ —noooo, sweetheart, I’m just _whining_!” Oikawa shook his head frantically, waving off the idea. “You know me…I don’t need to be _taken care_ of.”

Nothing Oikawa said had ever been so true. His own mother hadn’t taken care of him, before or after he became pregnant with no husband. Her Catholic guilt never caught up to her, and she had never even opted to meet her grandson even once. Not only had Tooru raised Suga by himself, educating him and teaching him all he knew, but he had also been keeping a romantic motel running for the past fifteen-years, entirely on his own. Sure, it would be nice to share the burden with someone, but Oikawa had never been the kind of person to ask for help—he would much rather figure out things on his own, just like he did when pregnant with Suga.

Hadn’t life turned out well, despite the solo parenting job?

“Yeah but _are_ you being taken care of?”

“…What do you mean?”

“Are you getting any?” Konoha asked seriously.

The motel owner thought about this for a second.

“Oh, you mean—”

Tooru triggered the drill in his hand, the sudden revving noise making Akinori nearly jump out of his towel as Makki laughed lazily, sipping at his drink in amusement. Oikawa cackled and leaned back further into the couch, putting the drill back into his tool belt.

“Down boy, down! No, it takes too much energy.”

“Yeah…just more plumbing to be maintained, isn’t it?” Makki joked.

“Yeah,” Tooru recalled wistfully. To think, at one point in his life they had all been boy crazy, running around Japan looking for adventure and romance… “Oh god, I’m so _glad_ that part of my life is over! You know, seriously—I do not miss it, _at all_.”

Hanamaki and Konoha shared a look, content to listen as Tooru cleared his throat and took another drink. Those days after graduation were crazy times. After basically running away from home, Oikawa traveled across Japan and even visited Paris for a week, staying here and there, writing songs whenever the moment hit, performing at bars and staying up till dawn with Makki and Akinori…everything was fun and exciting. But when _HE_ came along…things changed. The music became sad, the dances nostalgic, like a blurry memory, and the adventures became a desperate attempt to close the wound, to find something more after being left behind.

Tooru didn’t miss those times. Not at all. What he had with his son was so much healthier, so much more entertaining and beautiful than running around the island like a wild child. The singing, he did miss a little more, but as for all the other baggage that came with relationships…

 

He could do without.

 

That was the truth, right? Or was he lying or crying to himself again? Well, either way…tomorrow wasn’t about him. It wasn’t about his past romance. Tomorrow was about Suga and Daichi, and nothing and no one else could ruin that celebration.

~~~-~~~

After Suga made sure Daichi had everything ready for his bachelor party, the two said goodbye for a while as Suga ran a few more errands for his mother, putting some boxes away in the old goat house so Oikawa wouldn’t have to do it later; he deserved a much-needed rest, if only for an hour, so Koushi was content to help until it was time for his own bachelorette party. Suguru and Yaku were at the beach already, flirting and drinking cute cocktails while getting some sun—most of the guests had arrived already (mostly just some mainland friends of Suga’s, as Oikawa didn’t have time for any personal relationships with the exception of his son and bandmates), so when Suga spotted three strangers waiting around in front of a storage unit by a cliff, he became curious. Had Daichi invited some people to their wedding after all, despite wanting a small wedding with limited guests?

“Hi,” Suga greeted the men politely, who were facing away from him as he set a box down. They seemed to be admiring the splendor of the island, the way the sun illuminated every blue shade and creaky hinge. “May I help you?”

The men turned around all at once.

“Sure!” One of the taller men smiled lazily, loose shirt blowing in the wind. “We’re here for the wedding.”

 _…Really?_ Suga wondered. _Um…which side of the family are you from, exactly?_ He was beyond confused, but the confusion only lasted for a moment as the first man introduced himself.

“I’m Issei Matsukawa.”

 

_…_

_What?_

 

Suga’s eyes widened in shock.

“Huh?” He said stupidly to himself. Issei Matsukawa. As in: _Matsukawa, or as I call him, Mattsun, rented a motorboat and I took him over to the little island…_

“I’m Ushijima,” The tallest, sterner one introduced. “Wakatoshi Ushijima.”

 _Ushijima_ _turned up out of the blue, so I said I’d_ _show him the island_. _He’s so sweet and understanding…_

“Hajime Iwaizumi.” The third said in a pleasant, patient voice.

_Iwaizumi rowed me over to the little island—we danced on the beach, and we kissed on the beach…_

_All this time, Iwaizumi’s been telling me he loves me…and now he’s announced that he’s engaged, so he’s going home to get married, and I’m never going to see him again._

_Though I’m still obsessed with Iwa-chan…_

Thee Iwaizumi Hajime…the person his mother had fallen in love with on this very island so many years ago. The first possible option for being a father to Koushi. He was shorter than Suga expected, but none the less handsome as he took his sunglasses off, eyebrows raised as the grey-haired man stared at them in shock, in disbelief at who he was seeing right before his eyes. Sure, he knew they were coming, but now that they were here…

Iwaizumi stuck his sunglasses in the pocket of his dress-shirt, waiting for a response from the young man. He had absolutely no idea of the history behind the handsome young bride-to-be…

 

“You are expecting us, aren’t you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out new short stories on my Wattpad/AO3 second account, including cute trans boi, sexual assault recovery boi, optimistic prostitute boi, and totally emo gay boi.  
> Wattpad: kamiki_mermaid  
> AO3: LunaOctober


	2. Dancing Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is sneaky, Tooru is triggered, and Konoha is a kougar

Suga immediately grinned himself out of shock, loosening his stiff pose while simultaneously forcing himself not to embrace his father after—

_Well…I still don’t actually KNOW which one is my father…_

“Oh my god, yes!” Suga confirmed breathlessly.

“You’re not…Tooru-san’s son, are you?” Iwaizumi asked. The grey-haired bride shrugged innocently, giving away his identity with that casual, bright smile that tried masking his energy. The three older men had to keep themselves from embracing Suga, as his lips curved the exact same way as Oikawa’s did.

“I thought you looked familiar,” Matsukawa commented lightly. There wasn’t much resemblance color-wise, but Suga’s nose, jaw shape, hairstyle and overall attitude were unmistakably similar to a certain someone. “It’s…Sugawara, right?”

“Right! Most people call me Suga, but I’m named after a Sugawara.”

“I used to have a great-uncle living on the mainland named Sugawara.” Mattsun told him, thoughtful.

_Mom named me after…Matsukawa-san’s great uncle? He’s it! He must be the—_

“Would you mind if we see our rooms before we see your mother?” Ushijima asked, mildly interrupting Suga’s conclusion.

“Sure!”

_Mom actually dated a guy as stiff as Ushijima? I can’t see it. But maybe…_

“It’s just that I’d quite like to freshen up before the…big reunion…” Wakatoshi mumbled.

Since they were at a romantic resort, the three strangers turned with their bags, heading towards the main branch of the Greek-styled hotel, only to be stopped by Suga’s shout when he remembered that this was supposed to be a secret—a huge, _major_ secret that would get him in trouble with Oikawa. The only thing saving him was the fact that he and Daichi’s wedding was tomorrow. You can’t kill your son on his wedding day, right?

“No!”

The old lovers turned in alarm.

“I mean…yes! But—come this way,” Suga motioned behind himself at the dingy old goathouse he had just been cleaning. “Come!”

After hesitating only a moment, Iwaizumi, Mattsun and Ushijima adjusted the bags over their shoulders and followed Suga, who led them into the goathouse gleefully, ecstatic to finally meet the men who might be his long-lost father. Although it was a bit concerning that he hadn’t felt which man struck a deep connection within his heart (he suddenly loathed looking so much like Oikawa), Suga wasn’t worried. All he had to do was get to know each of them before making the connection that would ultimately change his life forever—

And maybe even change his _mother’s_ forever.

“It’s just right up here—”

Ushijima stumbled behind Mattsun as they ducked under seashell decorations, squeezing into a small portion of the building.

“Where’s Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked curiously, wondering if he was steps away from his hottest flame without knowing.

“We’re here!”

The group stopped abruptly, seeing no door or exit beside the layers of straw and old junk put away in storage. Suga giggled and pointed upwards—Iwaizumi gave a sad smile when he realized where they were going. He had only been in the attic of this building once, over twenty-years ago after one of the Dynamos’ shows…

Suga opened the hatch on the ceiling, testing the railing (briefly) before motioning them upwards; Iwaizumi went first, giving an unsurprised expression when he saw the exact same room from years before. Sketches hung on the window, knick knacks (aka, his old set of bagpipes), blankets and sheets and every miscellaneous object in between—Oikawa never liked cleaning, and it was comforting to know that fact hadn’t changed over the past two decades. Matsukawa followed, grinning at the cozy scene before hoisting himself up, making the place his own in seconds; Ushijima was less enthused at the tiny attic space, stern features sharpening more when the idea of sharing his room came to mind. Suga launched himself up once the men were settled, taking-in their surroundings as the young bride observed them with a silent grin.

“I don’t want to seem ungrateful for the scenic tour, but might I be shown my room now?” Wakatoshi asked politely. He was already sweating, and Ushijima hated sweat.

“Well don’t hold your breath, Ushijima, but I think this is your room.” Mattsun broke the news. Iwaizumi’s mind was still elsewhere, the place it had been since he before married Shimizu…he repeated his earlier question with more intent for an answer this time. The other men listened, eager for the answer themselves.

“Can we see Oikawa now?” Iwaizumi asked.

Suga decided dropping a bomb like this would be a good judge of character for the potential fathers.

“I sent the invites,” Suga beamed. “My mom doesn’t know anything!”

Simultaneously, all three men sighed deeply and dropped their heads, but none further than Iwaizumi. To think, he had come here for this wedding with so much hope, thinking Oikawa was ready to forgive him, ready to…do whatever about their relationship and it turns out Oikawa _didn’t_ want to reunite. He would probably kick Hajime in the balls if he saw him at the wedding tomorrow! Matsukawa wasn’t as surprised as the other two, but then again, he and Tooru were on good terms, as far as break-ups go. Ushijima wasn’t sure if he was relieved or displeased.

“Well he’s done so much for me and he’s always talking about you guys and the good old days,” Suga explained, his boyish charm showing almost as much as Oikawa’s would. “I thought what an amazing surprise for him…that you are all going to be at my wedding!”

“Hang on—” Hajime stopped the bride, shaking his head before lowering his voice. “Suga—that was very thoughtful of you to invite us, but I can’t be here if Oikawa doesn’t _want_ me to be here. The last time I saw your mother, he said he never wanted to see me again!”

“That was years ago!” Koushi reminded him. “ _Pleeaaease_? It would mean… _a lot_ to me if you stayed for my wedding.”

“Why?” Iwaizumi asked obliviously.

Why indeed…

The group stood in silence for a second as Suga declined to answer. Ushijima was beginning to feel very badly about invading on Oikawa’s territory, and although he had never been on the receiving end of Tooru’s wrath, he figured it was best to never find out what that felt like. They had to leave at once.

“Listen,” The tall, thick man began sympathetically. “I can see that you’ve been through a great deal of trouble, but might I suggest that we all reconvene on your boat, Mattsun?”

“Nope.”

Iwaizumi and Ushijima gave Matsukawa a crazy look as the latter plopped down on a small mattress much too tiny for his long legs.

“What? Why?” Wakatoshi questioned.

“It’s an _adventure_ , Ushijima—it’s good for you.”

“Oh…I see.”

“Okay—” Suga interrupted Ushijima’s escape plan, trying to grab hold of the situation once more. “When I sent the invites, it was a long shot that you’d even reply, and now you’ve come all this way for a wedding…surely there must have been some _special reason_ for you to be here?” Suga teased thoughtfully. “Like…some siren call, maybe?”

All three men burst out laughing at the bride’s charming response, shaking their heads while remembering every occasion Oikawa captured them with the exact same twist of words. He certainly had a way of seeing things, and it seemed this trait passed to the wonderful Sugawara. Iwaizumi sat himself down trying to wipe a goofy smile off his lips.

“You’re a little minx, you know that?” Hajime chuckled. “You’re just like Tooru—I’m glad my boys haven’t met you. They’d never recover.”

“You have sons?” Suga asked in amazement.

“Yes, two.” He nodded. “…and someday I’d like to bring them here.”

“Like you used to bring my mother?”

Iwaizumi made eye-contact with Suga, who smiled gently back; the journal had more details than he revealed to Yaku and Suguru. Hajime was the first person willing to explore the island with Tooru, having lived in an abandoned shack on Kalokairi for a few months out of the summer, during his engagement to Shimizu. If only he knew about the diary…

 

“Hm mm mm…hmm…hm hm hm…”

 

 _Shit_.

 

Everyone in the attic of the goathouse knew who that humming belonged to. Of _course_ it was Oikawa Tooru outside of the building, putting away some old decorations not to be used for the wedding tomorrow evening. What was he doing on this side of the island?! Shouldn’t he have been running around with his old bandmates or something?! These were Suga’s panicked thoughts as all the men stood, drifting towards the sound as if in a trance.

“It’s Tooru,” Mattsun said, eyes sparkling with excitement.

“No no no no no no!” Suga protested in a forcibly hushed voice, holding his hands out to stop their advances. “Listen, listen, he can’t know! I’m going to go— _please_ stay. _Promise_ me that you will not tell _anybody_ I invited you. Okay? Promise?”

“You got it baby,” Issei agreed.

“I might regret it, but okay.” Ushijima shrugged.

“It’s a promise.” Iwaizumi nodded. He had been on the other end of Oikawa’s wrath before and had no desire to see Suga suffer the same fate.

The bride to be flashed them one last worried smile before taking the wooden window panel clear off and climbing his way out, as Tooru had entered the goathouse downstairs and would immediately know something was up. Ushijima held the window, adding one final question onto his list of much-needed traveling supplies.

“There wouldn’t, by any chance, happen to be a trouser press on the island, would there?”

Koushi abruptly shut the window panels, scurrying away and leaving the men to fend for themselves—unfortunately, the noise of the window alerted Oikawa below. There were no more goats in this building, so the only explanation could be people; but what kind of loons would be creeping around in the attic of a smelly old goathouse? Ever the adventurer, Tooru decided to figure it out when the floorboards creaked above, proving the presence of not only one creeper, but a few. He set the decoration aside and headed to the attic door on the ceiling, stepping onto the bottom stair while pushing the wood up—

 

“UWAAA?!”

 

Oikawa almost slammed the door back down, but his attention had been shocked into a frozen position—it _couldn’t_ be. It wasn’t! He had seen wrong! That couldn’t be…there was no possibly way that—

Tooru blinked twice, wide brown eyes latching onto the first person standing to the left. Tall, broad shoulders, thick biceps, dorky dress clothes that were too short, dorky olive-colored hair, straight eyebrows, narrowed eyes, as serious as ever…even straighter lips, ones Oikawa had kissed passionately after the latter took a socially awkward risk and professed his love for Tooru inside of a restaurant by serenading him...

“…Ushiwaka?”

The professional image of Wakatoshi rewinded back to twenty-years ago, rock & roll hair, makeup, outfit and all. That was him! Tooru didn’t believe his eyes! Oh how he felt so wrecked, breaking Ushijima’s heart by leaving him behind, thinking he wasn’t willing to take a risk on the island with him…

There was another person.

Who was that? With the eyes tattooed on both knees, the tapping feet and swaying body, like they were listening to the beat of the ocean? It wasn’t. No freaking way. The short brown hair, the long spider legs, sexy tan skin, covered by a closed shirt this time around, not five buttons open like when they were cruising around Kalokairi together on his crappy little boat…that wasn’t. But it was. There was absolutely no mistaking that lazy expression.

“ _Mattsun_?”

Oikawa gasped again, heart going disgustingly crazy with both panic and something else he couldn’t (or wouldn’t) describe. But that wasn’t all. Tooru was terrified to look, judging on the pattern of the first two freaks creeping around in his old goathouse—but curiosity had killed Oikawa twenty-years ago, and it killed him again now.

_“I wasn’t joking yesterday…I was serious.” Tooru confessed as he and Hajime sat in the little row boat, swaying in the early afternoon water. “I want to stay here. …And I think you should, too.”_

_Iwaizumi Hajime, looking as handsome as ever, kept his trusting hazel eyes on Oikawa. They didn’t leave for even a moment._

_“I think we should make a choice to do something radical, and wonderful, to live in this extraordinary place with someone—…someone miraculous.” The free-spirit continued dreamily. He took a second to study Iwaizumi’s expression, realizing he had said nothing in agreement to this vision of Oikawa’s. “Ha…I told you you’d think it was crazy.”_

_A fond smile creeped to Iwaizumi’s lips. He held his hands up innocently._

_“I don’t think it’s crazy.”_

_“That’ll do,” Tooru chuckled. “…For now.”_

 

Tooru let the door fall shut and allowed his memories to pull a song out.

 

_I was cheated by you, and I think you know when_

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end!_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything_

Against his will, but with his heart, Oikawa looked at the window on the other side of the goathouse—behind those panels stood three men who had once meant the world to him. But…was seeing them really a good idea?

Of course not.

But Oikawa couldn’t resist. Not back then, not now, not ever.

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again_

_My my, just how much I've missed you?_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know_

_My my, I could never let you go_

Climbing his way up to the window, Oikawa was disappointed to find a wood stopper with posters of the Dynamos hiding his view of the men. When had that gotten put in?! Undeterred, he snuck onto the roof of the goathouse, eyes blown back with shock and a strange, fluttering sense of anticipation. It was about as crazy as anything he would have done in his youth, but as long as Suga didn’t see him acting boy-crazed…

He wasn’t hallucinating, right?

No. Iwaizumi Hajime was not someone you could bring to life through hologram. Everything from those narrowed hazel eyes to those sculpted, toned biceps was unique, one of a kind, just like Oikawa himself. The reasons why these three men were in one room together, Tooru didn’t think of at the moment—that wasn’t important. Getting one more look to confirm their identities was enough.

Who was he kidding; one final look was _never_ enough.

_I've been angry and sad about things that you do_

_I can't count all the times that I've told you "we're through"_

_And when you go, when you slam the door_

_I think you know that you won't be away too long_

_You know that I'm not that strong_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again_

_My my, just how much I've missed you?_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, even if I say_

_"Bye bye, leave me now or never"_

_Mamma mia, it's a game we play_

_"Bye bye" doesn't mean forever_

Tooru crept his way to the hatch on the roof of the building, having not been opened in years; the hotel owner desperately pulled at the handle, urging the rusty hinges upwards. It flung open suddenly, falling backwards and sending Oikawa flying, but this revealed nothing, as none of the men were standing underneath the makeshift window. Oikawa gave a huff, pulling himself up and leaning forward, just wanting to get a little peek...that’s all! That’s all he wanted! An excuse to admire the three men he had fallen in love with as a youth!

That’s it!

_Just one look. Then I can forget everything!_

Tooru leaned more.

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again_

_My my, just how much I've missed you?_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know_

_My my, I could never let you go—_

 

Something like the winds of fate gave Tooru one last push, and losing his balance, the lead singer tumbled into the goathouse, thankfully landing on an air-mattress that had just been blown up—his feet remained in the air as he took in his surroundings, peering up with the intentions of glaring at the wind. What Oikawa saw instead was a more scenic view than the blue sky. His heart (previously frozen from the scary fall) paused before hammering loudly with absolute surprise; it had not seen these faces in person for over twenty-years. It was back to 1979 all over again when three men stepped forward and peered down at the handsome Dynamo leader, smiles all around.

_This is not happening. There is no way in HELL this is happening!_

“You always knew how to make an entrance,” Iwaizumi hummed.

Tooru’s mouth dropped open, but closed right back up as the men chuckled, their own gazes as bright as Oikawa’s while he took-in the images ahead, matching each profile to the grown-ups who used to run with him in Paris, Japan’s mainland and Kalokairi alike…had that really been so long ago? The memories were so fresh, so real upon seeing the culprits of Tooru’s agony and happiness.

“I’d better be dreaming, you better not be here…” Oikawa threatened lightly.

“You want me to pinch you, Tooru?”

Matsukawa reached out with the intent to pinch the hippie’s leg, to which Tooru squirmed away and began laughing despite himself, swatting his teasing fingers away.

“No! You keep your hands to yourself, Issei Matsukawa!”

“You probably don’t recognize me, do you?” Wakatoshi asked, though his expression was hopeful.

“Ushi!” Tooru gasped, eyes softening right away. “It _is_ you!”

“I’ve…probably changed a bit…but you certainly haven’t.”

With great reluctance, one built up over the past _two decades_ , Tooru turned his eyes to the handsome, spikey haired CEO who was the great Iwaizumi Hajime.

Iwaizumi’s smile lingered still as he shook his head in awe, looking over Oikawa like he did oh so long ago. He quietly voiced his agreement to Ushijima’s statement.

“Hasn’t changed a bit.”

_Damnit, the things that voice DID to Tooru…_

Oikawa immediately began squirming around, desperate to get on his feet and look somewhat presentable in front of his old flames. Matsukawa and the others chuckled at the mother’s struggle, backing away to give Oikawa space—to ignore his lingering heartbreak, the urge to wrap all three into a hug amongst other various emotions, Tooru fiddled with his overall strap while scanning over the images set in front of him. That was Matsukawa alright. Same height, skin a bit rougher from years of adventuring on the sea, the exact expression of fondness when he looked at Oikawa…Ushiwaka was the same, too, although his style had taken a drastic turn. His rock n’ roll hair was cropped short and styled like a wave, his clothes business-like, a very fitting look for his actual personality, though Tooru found himself missing the spontaneous flare of the wannabe rock band singer. Then there was Iwaizumi.

Why oh why did he have to age so well?!

“Why—Why are you here, what are you doing here?!” Tooru rambled, facing them with a sudden strike of panic. All his lovers in the same room! That couldn’t mean anything good!

The three men gave each other weary glances before Matsukawa took the lead.

“I’m writing a travel piece.”

“I’m here on a…spontaneous holiday.” Ushijima answered hesitantly.

“Uh huh.” Mattsun confirmed. Iwaizumi made a few hand gestures while struggling to answer.

“Umm…I just dropped in to say—hi.”

“Okay, okay…what—what is this?” Tooru mumbled, heart fluttering with confusion. Was God trying to punish him or something? Was he supposed to apologize for all the relationships not working out? “What’s going on?”

“It’s one of those serendipitous moments in life when three complete strangers share a common thought.” Mattsun gave for an explanation. The stranger mention should have given Oikawa a moment to relax, but it didn’t.

“Strangers? You don’t know each other?”

“That’s generally the definition,” Iwaizumi replied weakly.

“Okay…good.” Tooru nodded. The air mattress was in his way, and Iwaizumi had to push the flying object to the side so it narrowly avoided hitting his face when Oikawa kicked it. “But who—why are you here, who said you could stay in my old goathouse?”

“Didn’t catch the name,” Issei lied, glancing at the other men.

“Chinese lady.” Ushijima offered.

“Well—she spoke Chinese…” Hajime helped.

“Yeah.”

A suspicious pause. Mattsun grabbed at a few straws.

“Or maybe she said we _couldn’t_ stay in the old goathouse!”

“Yeah, maybe that was it—”

“She spoke Chinese.”

“Yeah, the Chinese, so…”

“Yeah, that’s it—you can’t stay here because…” Now it was Tooru’s turn to grab at straws. “I’m closed. And I’m full. And I’m busy, I’m really…I have a wedding, my—”

“Tooru—

“—local boy’s getting married—”

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi interrupted kindly. “Don’t worry about us. Mattsun here is used to roughing it and Ushijima here…”

“I’m spontaneous.” Wakatoshi almost smiled.

“ _Spon_ taneous.”

Oikawa really didn’t care for their answers. His mind was trained on the person giving the excuses (he was quite good at that), the first person to ever break his strong, powerful heart in two pieces. Iwaizumi Hajime. He kept looking at Tooru like he was the world. It was sickening. He had the audacity to look him in the eyes after what happened all those years ago?

“What about you?” Tooru accused sternly, face going hard.

“Just wanted to see the island,” Hajime said quietly, unthreatening. “You know what it meant to me.”

_I thought I did._

“Okay…”

The situation was tense enough as it was—Oikawa was eager to be rid of it, so he might be able to clear his flustered thoughts once and for all. This was too much to take in. He needed a break. If Tooru were younger, he would have fled the island, letting the wind drift him wherever and whenever, but now, his shoulders felt old, too tired to grab a boat ticket and sail, so the motel owner settled for stepping backwards and reaching for the pull-up door on the floor of the goathouse.

“I’m going to arrange for a boat—to take you all back to the mainland.”

“I have a boat, Tooru.” Matsukawa smiled.

“You have a boat? Good, get on it!” Oikawa managed to pull the door up and hurried down the stairs. “And anchors away. _Away_ away.”

“Hey, Tooru—”

For some reason, Tooru stopped at their command, looking up and finding all three men smiling down at him. They spoke at the same time.

 

“It’s good to see you.”

 

_What the hell is happening?_

 

Tooru ran as fast as his long strides allowed, only glancing back once with a horrified expression—he had to be hallucinating. This was not happening. Three old lovers could not be on his island a day before his son’s wedding! Oikawa’s emotions were getting the better of him as he ran towards the bar outside the hotel’s lobby, where Konoha and Hanamaki were having a few drinks to start the day. A handsome black-haired bartender slid Konoha’s drink to him seductively, giving a sly smirk.

“Now baby this should tickle your taste buds.” Kuroo purred.

“Down big fella,” Akinori laughed pitifully. “I’m old enough to be your mother.”

“ _Grand_ mother.” Hanamaki snickered.

Tooru came sprinting up to the group just as Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows at Konoha playfully—but his mind wasn’t focused on the flirtatious bartender. By now the mother was in tears, frantically trying to put up a good front in case Suga was near. His friends looked on in concern as Tooru huffed out a question.

“Where’s Suga?”

“I think he went down to the beach,” Kuroo motioned.

“What’s up?” Hanamaki asked.

There was a sniffle, then Tooru exploded with tears, running off into the restrooms behind him without so much as a word of explanation. Makki hurried off his stool and followed after, Konoha chugging along while taking a drink of his margarita. By the time they made it into the restrooms, leaving the door open behind them, Oikawa was bawling inside a stall, locking the door so the others couldn’t get in.

“Tooru-kun?” Makki asked worriedly.

The crying noises got louder.

“Tooru, what’s wrong?”

Hanamaki could see that they weren’t going to get to Oikawa like this. He and Konoha exchanged a look, and Makki held his finger up, getting an idea. He cleared his throat quickly, letting the lyrics come to him as he began to sing.

“Chiquitita, tell me what’s wronggg…”

Makki nudged Konoha, who needed a moment to remember the next part.

“Oh, right—um—…I have nevvver seen such sorrow.”

The pitchy tone made Hanamaki roll his eyes irritably, but they harmonized the next part better, trying to coax Tooru out of the stall.

“Iiiiin your eyes, and the wedding is… _tomorrow_!”

Konoha stepped on Makki’s back as he got on his knees, peeking through the bottom opening of the stall while Akinori peered over the top, trying to continue the song.

“How I hate to see you like—”

A snotty-nosed, teary eyed Oikawa looked up miserably.

“ _This_.”

“There is no way, you can deny it!”

Tooru shook his head as they harmonized again; other employees were watching through the restroom open door, their eyebrows raised with amusement. They were used to Oikawa-san’s weird habits, but things always got a little weirder whenever his friends visited.

“Iiiiiii can see that you’re oh so sad—”

Tooru burst out of the stall, sending Konoha back into the stone wall and Makki flopping to the ground.

“So quieetttt!”

The motel manager slammed the restroom door shut, collapsing back onto one of the sinks in emotional exhaustion; Hanamaki and Konoha collected themselves quickly and walked over, comforting their friend the only way they knew how: by song.

 

_Chiquitita, tell me the truth_

_I'm a shoulder you can cry on_

_Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on_

_You were always sure of yourself_

_Now I see you've broken a feather_

_I hope we can patch it up together_

_Chiquitita, you and I know_

_How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving_

_You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end_

_You will have no time for grieving_

_Chiquitita, you and I cry_

_But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you_

_Let me hear you sing once more like you did before_

_Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

_Try once more like you did before_

_Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

_So the walls came tumbling down_

_And your love's a blown out candle_

_All is gone and it seems too hard to handle_

_Chiquitita, tell me the truth_

_There is no way you can deny it_

_I see that you're oh so sad, so quiet_

_Chiquitita, you and I know_

_How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving_

_You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end_

_You will have no time for grieving_

_Chiquitita, you and I cry_

_But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you_

_Let me hear you sing once more like you did before_

_Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

_Try once more like you did before_

_Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

 

“Try once more, like I did before…” Oikawa finally joined in, wiping his tears away. “Sing a new song. …It’s his dad.” He finally admitted, taking a much-needed drink of Konoha’s margarita.

“Whose dad?” Akinori asked stupidly.

“… _Suga’s_ dad,” Tooru stressed. “Remember how I said it was Iwaizumi, _Iwaizumi_ the architect who had to go home to get married? Well, I’m not quite _sure_ that it _was_ him, because there were…there were two other guys around the same time, and…”

“Tooru Oikawa you shady lady!” Konoha teased in pleased shock. Just when he thought he knew everything about his best friend…

“Why didn’t you tell us?!” Hanamaki questioned. The agony of being the only person who knows that Suga was fatherless in three different ways—how had Tooru coped for the past twenty-years?

“Well I never knew that I would ever, _ever_ have to…I never imagined I’d see all _three_ of them! up in my old goathouse, a day before my son’s wedding!”

Konoha and Hanamaki looked at each other with wide grins.

“The _old goathouse_?”

 

Tooru wasn’t quick enough to stop the giggling men from running out of the restroom, heading directly towards the old goathouse where the mystery men were staying.

 

“No! No, wait!” The mother protested, pushing himself off the sink and hurrying after them. “ _Shoot_! Wait a minute! Don’t let them hear you!!!”

Makki and Konoha hurried into the aged building, immediately pushing the ceiling door upwards—only to find the room empty.

“There’s no one here!” Takahiro complained.

“Are you sure, Tooru-kun?”

“Of course I’m sure!” Oikawa said, nudging in beside them as they glanced over the vacant room. “You think I would forget my son’s dads?”

Hanamaki gave him a disbelieving look. Tooru rolled his own eyes at himself.

“They were all here—Mattsun Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime and _Waka-Rocka_.”

Both friends gasped in pleasure.

“Not Waka-Rocka!!! You really slept with him?!”

“Pfff!!! _Ushijima Wakatoshi_?! _Honestly_ , Tooru?!”

“Shut up!” Oikawa whined, dragging them back outside while scanning the scene frantically. “They must’ve gone back to their boat—I hope they run aground and drown!”

The friends followed after as Tooru grabbed at his locks of hair stressfully, infuriated with himself.

“But what are they _doing_ here?! It’s like some hideous trick of fate!”

“Do they know about Sugawara?” Hanamaki asked.

“What are they, psychic? No, I never told a soul!”

“Oh Tooru, keeping it to yourself for all these years!” Konoha said dramatically, following them into their motel room as Oikawa hurriedly shut all the windows.

“It doesn’t matter about me! The only thing that matters is that _Suga_ never finds out.”

“Well maybe he would be cool with it!” Akinori shrugged.

Tooru resisted throwing himself out the window.

“ _Cool_ with it!” He repeated. “You don’t know my son. This would be like a bombshell to him.”

“Tooru, they’ve gone!” Hanamaki reminded him.

“I don’t know that. I don’t know _where_ they are, I don’t know _why_ they’re here, and I brought this all upon myself because I was _stupid_ , _reckless_ little slut.”

Makki and Konoha whooped and cackled at that statement, looking at their friend with wide-eyes.

“Whoa!!! Don’t you sound like your _mother_!”

Tooru whipped around in denial.

“I do not!”

“Yes you so do!”

“You do, it’s Catholic guilt!” Makki teased. “You’ve been living like a nun!”

“Yeah, whatever happened to our Tooru, life and soul of the party?”

Akinori threw a teal feather boa over Oikawa’s neck while Makki added a big show hat to his head and a pair of sunglasses.

“El rock bro suprema!”

Tooru scowled at them behind the fancy sunglasses.

“ _I_ grew up.”

“Well then grow back down again!”

The boys threw Tooru’s old catchphrase back at him.

“ _Screw em if they can’t take a joke_!”

Oikawa turned around in fear when he felt that familiar tune spewing out of his bandmate’s mouths.

 

_You can dance, you can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Ooo, see that girl, watch that scene_

_Digging the dancing queen_

 

Konoha threw a colorful skirt on before they both grabbed makeshift microphones, singing after Tooru as he scrambled to hide under the covers of the bed.

 

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for a place to go_

_Where they play the right music_

_Getting in the swing_

_You come to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music_

_Everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance…_

Just as Tooru couldn’t resist Iwaizumi or Mattsun or Ushijima, he couldn’t resist his favorite song of the Dynamos. He re-did his hanging overall strap and stood up on the bed, jumping as high as the mattress allowed.

 

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet_

_Only seventeen_

_Dancing queen_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah_

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Ooh, see that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

 

All the men problems faded away as Tooru remembered a fun time of his youth, when the Dynamos performed at every bar and every stage, sleeping all day and partying all night after the shows. There were no heartbreaks, no betrayals…just friends. Hanamaki and Konoha were loyal, expressive, always willing to go along with Tooru’s wildness—while he regretted nothing about he and Suga’s life, he did wish they could go back to being Japan’s dancing queens sometimes.

Makki and Akinori danced outside with him, heading towards the ocean dock as the song continued.

 

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_

_Leave 'em burning and then you're gone_

_Looking out for another_

_Anyone will do_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance_

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet_

_Only seventeen_

_Dancing queen_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah_

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Ooh, see that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

_Dig in the dancing queen!_

 

Tooru shoved Hanamaki into the water, laughing all the way before turning to Konoha and doing the same thing, ruining his makeup job from earlier—he joined his friends moments later, launching himself into the water without a care in the world. Of course, when the song ended, when the dancing queens went to bed, Tooru would have to face this current disaster before Suga found out about it, would have to find out why his old lovers were haunting him, but until then…

Well. It was nice to feel like a dancing queen again.

~~~-~~~

“HEY!!!”

“Wait!!! Don’t leave!”

Suga, Yaku and Suguru sprinted down the main dock of Kalokairi, where Matsukawa had just sent off his boat with his passengers Wakatoshi and Hajime. Suga and his friends had been following his mother around all afternoon, only to find out through a wedding guest’s mouth that three men had set sail off the North coast. It had taken twenty-years for Suga’s father to come back—he sure as hell was not going to let them escape so easily. Not when this could change he and Tooru’s life forever. They made it to the end of the dock, only for the boat to continue its journey outward, unable to hear the bride’s protests. Yaku and Suguru caught their breath and waited for Suga to flip ape shit over seeing his fathers leaving the island without so much as a goodbye wave.

Instead, he stripped his outer layers of clothing off, revealing swimming trunks underneath.

“Uhhh Suga-chan?” Yaku questioned hurriedly.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Koushi responded by throwing his shirt into Suguru’s face and diving into the water head-first.

“S-Suga, wait!”

“Stop you idiot!!!”

Suga, of course, ignored his friends and determinedly swam all the way out to where Mattsun’s boat was now stopped; Iwaizumi and Matsukawa held out their hands to help the young man up when he finally made it.

“We’re gonna sail around the island—you wanna come?” Hajime asked, handing Suga a towel. This kid was too much like his mother sometimes. Sugawara thought the same thing when he saw the geeky Hawaiian shirts the men were wearing—Tooru had one just like it.

“You promised you’d come to my wedding!”

“Yes, well, your mother ejected us from the goathouse,” Iwaizumi explained, rubbing the back of his head. “We thought we’d better get out of his hair for a while.”

“Tooru-chan freaked out when he saw us,” Issei added. “What was that all about?”

“No, he’s just not even thinking straight!” Suga covered-up while wiping his face. “He’s so stressed about the wedding, you know, but he’s got no idea that you’re his lovely surprise! He’ll be so happy tomorrow!”

_Yeah right! He’ll murder me with the wedding veil when he finds out!_

“You think so?” Ushijima chuckled fearfully. Sugawara noticed an old instrument sitting behind Wakatoshi that was vaguely familiar from his early childhood.

“You took Mom’s guitar!” Suga pointed.

“Ah, no—I borrowed it,” Ushijima replied casually, snatching the guitar up and sitting down. He pointed at two initials drawn on the back stem of the wood. “That’s TO, Tooru Oikawa, and…WR. Waka-Rocka.”

“Rocka?” Iwaizumi and Mattsun echoed in confusion.

“I bought Tooru-kun this. It cost me 5,000 yen, plus my Johnny Rotten t-shirt.”

Ushijima looked up at Suga and gave as joking as an expression as he could.

“Your mother knew quite a rebel.”

Iwaizumi and Mattsun tried not to snicker, even though their own style had been embarrassingly dorky back in the late seventies/early eighties.

“I was studying in Paris when I met him,” The stern man explained as Suga sat down across from him. His large, tough fingers began plucking at the strings of the guitar. “I hopped on a train…followed him to Kalokairi.” A rare smile inched out. “Quite spontaneously…”

Matsukawa put the boat in movement again as they all listened to Ushijima’s low voice sing a nostalgic song, one he and Tooru once sang together before the collaboration of the Dynamos. They sang the first several chords on the yard of the Eiffel Tower, only hours after meeting.

 

_I can still recall our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain_

_Our last summer_

_Memories that remain_

_We made our way along the river_

_And we sat down in the grass_

_By the Eiffel tower…_

_I was so happy we had met_

_It was the age of no regret_

_Oh yes_

 

Suga leaned over to get a better glimpse of the picture Matsukawa had with him—longer-haired Oikawa Tooru sat leaned against the young man, obviously stuck in the era of hippies and peace vans, but looking completely happy and carefree in Mattsun’s tanned arms holding him close. It looked as if the pair had spent a lovely day together, frolicking around the island and doing whatever they put their minds to. In a way, Suga almost envied his mother’s crazy adventures.

What would life be like, if Tooru had ended-up with one of these handsome men?

 

_Those crazy years, that was the time_

_Of the flower-power_

_But underneath we had a fear of flying_

_Of getting old, a fear of slowly dying_

_We took the chance_

_Like we were dancing our last dance_

_I can still recall our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame_

_Our last summer_

_Walking hand in hand_

_Paris restaurants_

_Our last summer_

_Morning croissants_

_Living for the day, worries far away_

_Our last summer_

_We could laugh and play_

When the four stopped the boat along a large channel of rocks, Iwaizumi pulled out a couple pads of paper and told Suga to sit down—he wanted to sketch the bride’s liveliness in case he never made it back to Kalokairi. He didn’t tell Sugawara that, however, and opted to give him paper of his own, testing the young man’s skill. Similar drawings of Tooru still sat in Iwaizumi’s drawer at his apartment back in Tokyo; Kindaichi asked about them once, but Hajime could hardly explain without smiling and breaking into tears.

“Are you done?” Hajime asked after a while, seeing that Suga had stopped moving the pencil.

The bride-to-be only smiled and folded the drawing, tucking it inside Iwaizumi’s shirt pocket.

“Show me the picture of my mother!” He requested, scooting to his side. “You must have one, too, if Mattsun and Ushijima-san have one.”

Iwaizumi chuckled, handing Suga the photograph he protected with his life. He and Tooru (covered in hippie clothing) were cuddled in the rowboat together, hardly an inch of their body separated from each other. It was Hajime’s favorite picture: before he ruined everything and tore their lives apart, he and Oikawa were the happiest anyone could ever be. They wanted to live together, adventure together, get lost together, get into trouble together…

While Iwaizumi didn’t regret his children, nor his relationship with Shimizu, he couldn’t help but think he might be happier if he had stayed here like he promised Tooru.

 

After hours of sailing the island, Matsukawa steered them back to the first dock while Ushijima taught Suga a couple strings on the guitar; the grey-haired cutie used this information to finish the song they had been singing and humming all afternoon.

“And now you’re working in a bank,” He sang to Ushijima, who sighed. “The family man, the football fan, and your name is Ushiiiii.”

“How dull it seems…”

“Are you the hero of my dreams?”

“ _SUGA_!!!”

A yell from the island caught Suga’s attention, and he turned to see Daichi waving his arms wildly at the boat. Suga jumped up immediately, handing Wakatoshi the guitar back as the others gathered to see what the fuss was about.

“I have to go—but please come tomorrow, okay?!” Koushi begged, shooting a pleading puppy gaze at the men.

“Absolutely.” Matsukawa agreed.

“We’ll be there.”

“It’s a promise,” Ushijima nodded.

“Thank you! See you then!”

Suga launched himself into the water again, swimming to shore where his fiancé was eagerly waiting for him. Iwaizumi took out the drawing from his shirt pocket, shocked to see a _beautiful_ drawing of himself that resembled the one he had tucked away in his drawer at home, doodled by Tooru himself. Suga had talent like this, and yet he was staying on the island forever? Iwaizumi couldn’t believe it. Then again…Oikawa had stayed on the island like he always planned, and hadn’t he looked more glowing than ever?

 

Hajime could only sigh as he watched Suga swim back to shore to the love of his life.

 

Back at the motel, a freshly showered Tooru was sitting at his mirror looking over the same three pictures he had with the men on the boat; he held each of them by the baby picture of Koushi, trying to figure out if there were any outstanding features the bride took from his father. But just like years before, a day after Suga was born, Tooru saw nothing but a reflection of himself.

 

_I can still recall our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_Walks along the seine, laughing in the rain_

_Our last summer_

_Memories that remain…_

Tooru sighed and put the pictures down.

 

“Memories that remain…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly shocked I got this finished well in two half-days of working on it...work has been living hell, but at least I have Mamma Mia to turn to! I just hope I can find the energy and time to finish my original novel soon so I can start doing what I love for a living. Fuck being a cashier, am I right?
> 
> Enjoy, thanks for reading, and have don't forget, I love you, so please don't go away!
> 
> Hit me up on Insta (brown_eyed_fawn) Tumblr, AO3 (LunaOctober or akaashinatafriends) or Wattpad if you need to rant


	3. Voulez Vouz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hashtag WAS NOT EDITED YEET

“Daichi!”

“Where have you been?” Daichi asked worriedly as a soaking wet Suga came hurrying up shore to him. “People have been arriving all afternoon, and when no one had seen you I got worried!”

“I’m sorry, Daichi dear,” The breathless bride smiled lightly, touching his fiancé’s forearms as a light apology. “I was around the island, I just…I just lost track of time.”

“Alright…as long as you’re okay. You’re not getting cold feet on me, are you?” The brown-haired man teased, trying not to get too excited over how good Suga looked in his blue swimming trunks. It wasn’t possible to make those weird, heavy articles of clothing look decent, was it? “I’ll see you in a little bit.”

“Where are you going?”

“It’s my stag do—my last night of freedom, so to speak.”

Koushi rolled his eyes as Sawamura laughed, taking Suga’s soft jaw between his hands and cradling it gently.

“Which is how _some_ people might see it,” He teased. “But for me, it’s the last night before the _greatest_ adventure of my life.”

The couple kissed quickly, Daichi just happening to press his bare, thick chest against Koushi’s, and aside from feeling subtly turned-on, he also felt increasingly guilty over keeping the big secret from his true love, the nicest person to set foot on Kalokairi. Maybe it would be okay to tell him, as long as he didn’t spill the beans to Tooru—now was as good a time as ever, wasn’t it? A day before the wedding, hours before their bachelor and bachelorette parties? Well, if he failed, at least Suga had a close supply of alcohol on hand.

“Daichi?” Koushi began, biting his lip somewhat nervously. “You know how I said…I wanted to find my father?”

“ _Suuggaaa_ ,” Daichi sighed sympathetically. “We’ve been over this a _million_ _times_ —you don’t need a father for your wedding. You have a family right here on the island, full of friends and workers and hopeless romantics like me.”

“And you’ll never leave me, right?” The grey-haired man asked, partially joking, partially serious.

“Are you kidding?!” Daichi replied wildly, outraged by the mere thought. “Suga, you have turned my _world_ upside down!”

The tan-skinned fiancé took a few steps back, puffing his chest out in pride and standing in a protective stance as he began singing to Suga.

 

_I wasn't jealous before we met_

_Now every man that I see is a potential threat_

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_

_You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_

_But now it isn't true_

_Now everything is new_

_And all I've learned_

_Has overturned_

_I beg of you…_

Suga inched away from the kiss Daichi tried to plant on him, pushing the taller away before shooting him a seductive glare and interrupting the song. The pair both sunk to their knees as their verses continued, Suga crawling towards Daichi slowly, cutting the distance between them on the sand.

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_It was like shooting a sitting duck_

_A little small talk, a smile, and baby, I was stuck_

_I still don't know what you've done with me_

_A grown-up woman should never fall so easily_

_I feel a kind of fear_

_When I don't have you near_

_Unsatisfied_

_I skip my pride_

_I beg you dear…_

After a moment of teasing touching from his fiancé, pressed right up against him (while simultaneously requesting a form of satisfaction through song) Daichi got a grip on himself and brushed Suga’s wavy hair behind his ear, then held onto his shoulders and lowered him back into the sand for a long, sweet kiss, their duet echoing through the waves.

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_I've had a few little love affairs_

_They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_

_I used to think that was sensible_

_It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_

_'Cause everything is new_

_And everything is you_

_And all I've learned_

_Has overturned_

_What can I do?_

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

 

Daichi finally captured Sugawara in a breathtaking kiss, spinning him around in his strong arms before running off to his bachelor party, while Suguru and Yaku collected their friend before the sun set so they could prepare. As he was pulled in the other direction, Suga called back to Daichi while he jogged up the island in the direction of his bachelor party.

“You better lay all your love on me tonight, Daichi!!!” Suga called.

“Don’t be so lewd!” Daichi yelled back, making the three of them laugh. Tooru’s son watched fondly as Daichi’s strong back disappeared behind the trees after giving one last wave to their group—even if Matsukawa, Iwaizumi or Ushijima didn’t turn out to be any of his real fathers, it was comforting to know Suga always had his soon-to-be husband to lean on for support.

~~~-~~~

“LAYYYY ALL YOUR LOVE ONNNN ME!!!”

“WHOOO!!!

“YEAH!”

Suga downed some fruity cocktail Kuroo had made for them earlier and tossed the glass aside, letting the herd of bachelorettes lift him into the air victoriously. The party was on tonight, essentially the entire villa coming to celebrate the wedding with Suga or Daichi, and even much of the employees were getting their freak on. The odd island man Tendou kept trying to sneak into their party, but was shooed away with the promise of a kiss later. The music came to a halting stop during the middle of the dancing, causing everyone to turn around and face where the only lights were shining—on the karaoke stage. Shimmering blue sheets were hanging in the stage doorway, three unidentified people waiting to go on behind it. The speakers were suddenly turned on, and Suga plopped down beside Suguru and Yaku to see what the fuss was about.

Konoha’s voice came through one of the microphones.

“Ladies!!!! And _no gentlemen_ —presenting! For one night, aaaand one night only—”

“Because that’s all we’ve got breath for!” Hanamaki shouted in the background.

“Speak for yourself, you old bat!” Konoha cackled, trying to get back on course. “The world’s first _boy-powered band_!”

Suga squealed in excitement.

“ _TOORUUUUUUUU AND THE DYNAMOS!!!!!!”_

Tooru smiled as he and his bandmates stepped out onto the stage, wearing their old seventies costumes full of blue silk, tiger stripes, wide ended pants, tight lace-up tops, pointed shoulder pads with long sleeves and pounds of blue and purple glittery makeup, just like old times. While the outfits squeezed the life out of Oikawa’s fat rolls, it also squeezed a happier side of him out, a different Tooru from the one his son knew. He sincerely hoped Suga liked this version of him, too.

The bachelorettes quieted down as Tooru and the Dynamos pointed to the sky with their left hand and began to sing.

“Super Trouper lights are gonna find me, but I won’t feel blue…like I always doo…caus’ somewhere in the crowd there’s youuu…”

The recorded music didn’t play right away, so Oikawa motioned for the old woman by the piano to turn it on. She pressed the button, and the crowd cheered as they were taken back to the era of the Dynamos.

_I was sick and tired of everything_

_When I called you last night from Glasgow_

_All I do is eat and sleep and sing_

_Wishing every show was the last show (wishing every show was the last show)_

_So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming (glad to hear you're coming)_

_Suddenly I feel all right_

_(And suddenly it's gonna be)_

_And it's gonna be so different_

_When I'm on the stage tonight..._

_Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me_

_Shining like the sun (sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Smiling, having fun (sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Feeling like a number one_

_Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won't feel blue (sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Like I always do (sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

All the while these separate parties were going on, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Ushijima were wandering the island in search of something to do. Unaware that tonight was the night of the bachelor/bachelorette parties, they simply followed the lights and the music, allowing the tune to bring them wherever. As they walked silently up the cobblestone, to the left of where Oikawa and his boys were singing and dancing, a familiar song drifted into their ears; the lyrics put smiles on all their faces, and Iwaizumi just had to brag about how he was the inspiration for this particular song.

“Our song,” Iwaizumi pointed to the right, smiling with a bittersweet expression. Oikawa used to hum this all the time…he never did get to see the Dynamos perform it, though, because by that time he was gone, back in Kiyoko’s arm…

“ _Your_ song?” Matsukawa repeated. He could hardly get an argument in before Ushijima stepped in, settling the matter quickly.

“It’s _my_ song.”

“What are you talking about?” Hajime glanced back, frowning. “Tooru wrote this for _us_!”

“No, he wrote this for _us_.” Mattsun stressed, pointing to his chest.

“No way!”

 

_Facing twenty thousand of your friends_

_How can anyone be so lonely?_

_Part of a success that never ends_

_Still I'm thinking about you only (still I'm thinking about you only)_

_There are moments when I think I'm going crazy (think I'm going crazy)_

_But it's gonna be alright_

_(You'll soon be changing everything)_

_Everything will be so different_

_When I'm on the stage tonight_

_Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me_

_Shining like the sun (sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Smiling, having fun (sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Feeling like a number one_

_Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won't feel blue (sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Like I always do (sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

The arguing men all shut-up when they finished the series of steps, finding themselves in the midst of a live concert. Suga and his gang were cheering and crowding the stage as Tooru, Konoha and Hanamaki sang and danced around each other. A grin split across Iwaizumi’s lips when he noticed the ridiculous outfits that had once been the cat’s meow—how he would tease Tooru when he spoke to him next…

As Oikawa was grinning and looking over the crowd, his eyes stopped on a trio of shocking faces that never ceased to interrupt his train of thought—Mattsun, Ushiwaka and Iwa-chan were all here again, watching, nostalgic grins on their lips. It was enough to make Tooru sick, but he gritted his teeth and bore a smile, trying to get through the last verses Super Troupers.

_So I'll be there when you arrive_

_The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive_

_And when you take me in your arms_

_And hold me tight_

_I know it's gonna mean so much tonight_

_Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me_

_Shining like the sun (sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Smiling, having fun (sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Feeling like a number one_

_Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won't feel blue (sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_Like I always do (sup-p-per troup-p-per)_

_'Cause somewhere in the crowd…there's you_

 

Tooru pointed at his son happily, making the other smile sweetly before everyone erupted into cheers at the final pose. Iwaizumi and the boys whooped and hollered along with them, attracting attention from Hanamaki, who went straight into action for fear of Oikawa’s reaction.

“I can’t believe you!” Suga cheered while embracing his mother tightly, overjoyed to hear that lovely singing voice again. “That was amazing!!!”

“Anything for you, Suga-chan.”

“Excuse meeeee!” Makki called, pointing at Hajime and the other X-chromosomes. “This is a hen party for the bride, drag queens only! Thank you!”

Hajime waved in apology, shuffling back down the stairs before Oikawa’s glare burnt holes through their shirts. The party continued as the Dynamos escaped through the back door of the stage, struggling to walk in the uncomfortable outfits that seemed to fit a lot better twenty-years ago.

“Okay,” Oikawa huffed stressfully as they headed to their room, every step pounding with the heavy boots. “Why _are_ they here then, if it’s not to ruin Suga’s wedding?!”

“But I thought you were so keen on this wedding?” Konoha asked, picking his wedgie painfully.

“I don’t want them spoiling it. They have no right to turn up like this—what have they ever done for their son?”

“Tooru, Tooru, they didn’t know he _existed_.” Makki reminded him as they made it to the motel.

“Well they didn’t need to know, did they? I’ve done a great job with Suga all by myself, and I won’t be muscled out by an e—jaculation!”

_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me_

_Chase the shadows away?_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness_

_To the break of the day_

The club music went on as the young singles of the island located Ushijima and Matsukawa at a nearby bar—they hurried over and snatched the men before they could think of escaping, spilling their drinks as the innocents were tugged to a table and held captive by eager young bachelorettes. Ushijima seemed especially uncomfortable with the way the young men ran their hands over his broad chest and continued the song, not noticing that the fiancé of the hour had slipped away. Suguru wanted a piece of the Matsukawa action—Yaku tried pulling him off, but Suguru insisted he was “just his type.”

_There's not a soul out there_

_No one to hear my prayer..._

_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me_

_Chase the shadows away_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness_

_To the break of the day_

Suga, having witnessed the awkward glare Tooru sent the three unwelcomed men snuck out of his party and followed Iwaizumi to one of the stone balconies a few motel blocks away; it just so happened to be right below Oikawa’s room, but Suga ignored that fact for now, emerging into the darkly-lit balcony where Hajime was casually leaning against the stones.

“Hi!” Koushi greeted nervously.

“Hey—I think I should explain to Tooru-kun that I come in peace.”

“Oh no, really, you should wait!” Koushi insisted, lightly holding Iwaizumi back when he attempted to move past him. “You should wait until he’s got a few drinks in him first.”

“…Good idea.”

Hajime turned his attention to Suga, looking his face over as if searching for something particular; there were certain features that were solely Oikawa, and Iwaizumi couldn’t tell if maybe Suga’s nose seemed familiar? He was really beginning to wonder who this young man’s father was. Surely he had to be here, or with the groom, scaring him into never leaving his son for someone else…though from what Iwaizumi saw, Koushi’s fiancé was nothing short of loyal. Tooru probably frightened him enough when they first started dating, anyways—

But still, Hajime wondered. Who was the luckiest son of a gun in the entire world, to be allowed the honor of marrying Tooru and having a beautiful son with him? He had to have came around just after Iwaizumi, if Suga was now twenty-years old and ready to start his adventurous life with Daichi.

“What you drew on the boat…” Iwaizumi began, unfolding the drawing from his pocket and showing it to Suga. The sharp details of Hajime’s face were doodled on the paper effortlessly. “This is good. This is _really_ good. Why don’t you pursue this? I think you have real talent.”

“I have enough to do here,” Suga shrugged, not close to blushing as his mother would have been. (Despite his disgusting amount of confidence, Oikawa got embarrassed when Iwaizumi pointed out his greatest virtues). “Drawing is more of a hobby, although Daichi says I would make a good artist, too.”

“Is that really your dream? Running the villa with Tooru-kun?”

“He just…he won’t admit it, but he just can’t do it by himself!”

Iwaizumi nodded, refolding the drawing carefully and putting it back into his pocket thoughtfully; Suga observed the successful architect as he leaned back against the balcony stones, looking over the motel dreamily. He seemed to be reflecting like Koushi witnessed Oikawa doing so often. Reflecting on what, Suga was sure he knew.

“Did you know I drew this whole place up on the back of a menu one night?” Iwaizumi hummed with a sad smile. “Tooru and I had it all planned out; I wanted to name the motel for him, and I guess he stuck with that idea…I always dreamed I’d come back here.”

“What kept you?”

Hajime turned his gaze to Suga, lips going tighter. Puzzle pieces were starting to fit together. Would Oikawa really have been so bitter over their break-up twenty years ago that he turned to the next man he saw and decided to have sex with him? Wouldn’t they have met his husband if Tooru had one?

“What’s your mother said about me?” He asked lowly.

“…He never mentioned you.” Suga replied nervously. _Except for what was in the diary, of course_.

Iwaizumi stood. His expression was serious, intending to get an answer straight from Koushi himself.

“Suga-kun—what am I doing here?”

 

A voice from the open window above startled the pair out of their conversation, and Suga bolted back to his party before Iwaizumi could ask him anymore questions.

 

“I need some air in here,” Tooru sighed, opening his window more. Hajime hurried away, too deep in thought to fight with Oikawa right now. The Dynamos all plopped down on their leader’s bed tiredly, exhausted from the performance. And they hadn’t even been drinking yet! Tooru pointed at the ceiling. “Someone up there—has got it in for me. I bet it’s my mother.”

“Oh, and wasn’t she a ray of sunshine.” Konoha commented with wide-eyes.

“That’s it. I’m gunna go get them _out_ of here.”

“No no no—”

Konoha and Hanamaki grabbed Tooru as he tried escaping, yanking him back onto the bed.

“You go in there guns loaded, there’s gunna be questions!” Akinori advised. “Now help me out of these damn boots!”

Makki and Oikawa stood, each grabbing onto one of Konoha’s heeled boots and pulling as they talked.

“All that frickin yoga’s made my feet bigger.”

“Listen—what we’re gunna do is get them plastered,” Hanamaki plotted. “And then, tomorrow, Konoha and I will take them fishing!”

“ _Fishing_?! Oh please!”

“Well what else do you suggest we do with three men?”

The boots came off all the sudden, sending Tooru and Makki to the floor as Konoha’s feet dangled over the edge of the bed. He sat up with a huff, eyebrow raising in remembrance.

“Well now _that_ takes me back.”

 

Suga made it back to his bachelorette party as soon as a wild-haired Ushijima escaped the clutches of the horny party-goers trying to get a piece of his body. He was stumbling out from underneath the drinks table when Suga came hurrying up to help him stand.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Ushijima lied, rebuttoning his shirt. The pair went over to the empty bar and sat down, Koushi silently trying to regather control over the current situation. If Iwaizumi was growing conscious of the reason why Suga invited him, then it was only a matter of time before the others—

“Fancy Oikawa-kun having a grown-up son.” Wakatoshi commented thoughtfully after taking a sip of much-needed water.

“Do you have any children, Ushi-san?” Suga asked.

“Well…I have the dogs, Lev and Kyotani—that’s the extent of my relationships.” He shrugged. “Although...I’d have loved a son. I’d have spoiled him rotten.”

Koushi almost smiled at that, looking at Ushijima sympathetically. How little he knew about the actual reason why he was here…

“Um—is your father here?” Wakatoshi asked curiously.

“I don’t know,” Suga laughed pitifully. He gave the older man a serious look. “…I don’t know who my father is.”

Before Ushi could ask anymore questions, Koushi was pulled away by Suguru and Yaku, the music blaring once more as he was ushered onto the table for a dance with Matsukawa, who was already jamming and busting moves on the surface. He greeted Suga enthusiastically as Koushi gave a weak smile, overwhelmed from jumping back and forth between potential fathers. Their personalities were just too different—at this point, Suga had absolutely no idea which one acted most like him. Curse himself for looking and acting just like his mother!

_Is there a man out there?_

_Someone to hear my prayer?_

“Hey!” Mattsun cheered, shirt open and arms flailing. “This is fantastic! How on earth did Tooru get money to buy this place?”

“He was left some money by the old man he looked after when I was little—the Suga that I’m named after.” Koushi explained, shouting over the music.

“My great uncle Suga?!”

“I guess!”

Matsukawa slowed his dancing a bit, mind coming back to reality from the excitement and drinks.

“I always heard his money was left to family—”

Suga gave a pained jolt when Mattsun paused, stopping all dancing to lean forward, getting a better look at Koushi as a crazy thought entered his mind.

“How old are you?” The taller shouted.

“I’m twenty!”

A feminine yelp escaped Matsukawa’s throat. His head turned just as those lazy brown eyes widened with panic, knowing damn well that he and Tooru had… _consummated_ their relationship twenty-years ago, a little past the exact date. The music became white noise behind his thoughts. Suga watched as he momentarily turned away, only to look back and hurriedly excuse himself.

“Will you—excuse me for a moment?”

None of the partiers noticed the disappearance of the bride again, even when he pushed through all of them to chase after Matsukawa, who was heading down towards the beach. He was huffing and puffing by the time the ocean current made him pause.

“Mattsun-san! Mattsun, wait!” Suga called, running after him. “Why did your great uncle give my mother money?”

“I don’t know!”

“I don’t want any more secrecy, Matsukawa—” Koushi touched Mattsun’s arm, stopping him in his place.

“What do you want from me?”

“Mattsun-san, please!”

The tanned man turned around, breath jumping as he looked deeply into Suga’s brown eyes that resembled Tooru’s so much. It all matched-up. But Matsukawa couldn’t believe it…had…had Oikawa really never told him? Why would he never mention that Mattsun’s great uncle gave him money after his passing? It wasn’t possible. Right?

“Are you my father?” Suga asked once and for all.

 

“Yes,” Issei exhaled. “…I think so.”

 

The grey-haired man was frozen for a moment, but soon his lips split into a bright smile. Twenty-years. It had taken him twenty-years to find his father. It had taken a wedding invitation and a night of dancing and questions to expose these secrets.

“You know what comes next,” Koushi laughed breathlessly, stepping towards Mattsun.

“Oh, you’re not going to tell me you have a twin brother, are you?” Issei asked worriedly.

“Will you give me away tomorrow?”

“Give you _away_?”

“Our secret until the wedding!” Suga pleaded.

Matsukawa sighed stressfully. It’s not like he could reject his son seconds after discovering he had a son in the first place! Mattsun was a sucker! He fell for Tooru every time he looked at him, and looking at his— _their_ son now was no different. Suga was already wrapped around his finger. Issei stood there in a total daze, memories of that night flooding back while Koushi looked at him with puppy eyes, so full of hope and relief…

“Oh god…okay.” The sailor sighed again. “Okay, fine. I’ll…I’ll give you away, Suga-kun.”

“Really?!” Suga laughed lightly.

“Yes. I may be a lone wolf, but I’m not above making my son happy.”

With slight awkwardness, the large island man stepped forward, putting his arms around Suga and hugging him closely. Koushi hugged him in return, wanting to cry from joy; _this_ was what he had been missing since being born. A father. Granted, Oikawa acted as both a mother and father to him, but having a _real_ manly figure in his life—

It was perfect. He was complete.

 

“Suga!” Yaku yelled from the cliff above. “Where are you?!!!”

“Coming!”

Koushi lightly separated from Matsukawa, who gave him a shocked (but very pleased) smile and motioned for him to go.

“Thank you! Thank you so much, Mattsun-san!”

“That’s Dad to you, darling.”

Suga giggled uncontrollably and ran off in the other direction, elated and ready to get back to his party. Matsukawa remained where he was standing, unable to move or do anything aside from thinking—once his son was gone, Issei could see his memories a lot more clearly. He and Tooru, the beach, the sailing, their cliff adventures, their special night in the lower deck of the boat…to think that had been the moment Matsukawa became a _father_. Twenty-years and he hadn’t been aware of this wonderful fact! He could’ve sworn they used protection…probably. Yeah. They most definitely did, but these things weren’t full-proof.

 

_But why wouldn’t Tooru tell me?_

 

 _Now what?_ Suga laughed to himself, trying to recover as he made his way back to the mainland of the motel. _I found my father. I found him after so long! Who do I tell?! Should I tell Daichi?! Should I surprise everyone like I said? Mom will kill me, but it’ll all be worth it in the end._

_Right?_

Despite confirming that Matsukawa was, in fact, Suga’s father, he had this uncertain feeling about the new situation. He was given no time to think about it, however, because upon returning to his party, it turned out that the bachelors from Daichi’s party had invaded their territory. A new song was blaring over the speakers, adding to the mystery of the mask-wearing men who were each grabbing an eligible person and pulling them into a dance.

 

_People everywhere_

_A sense of expectation hanging in the air_

_Giving out a spark_

_Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark_

_And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end_

_Masters of the scene_

_We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more_

_You know what I mean_

Daichi slid his mask off, confused when he didn’t see his fiancé at first—Suga emerged with a roll of his eyes, but a loving smile when the thick-armed man noticed his presence.

“Daichi! What’s going on?”

Sawamura responded by pulling out a necklace he made and tying it around Suga’s neck; Koushi sweetly kissed his cheek before accepting the hand and letting himself be pulled into a dance.

But it wasn’t long before his attention was occupied elsewhere.

The Dynamos had returned to the scene, all dressed-up and ready to impress whoever wanted to watch; and who else just happened to be walking in himself, Iwaizumi Hajime, only a few feet away from Tooru. Since Konoha was almost immediately swept into the dance by the seductive islander Kuroo, Hanamaki getting lost in the crowd himself, Oikawa was left alone, totally eligible for a conversation or even a _dance_. Terrified that Hajime might take that chance and bring-up the wedding invite, Suga brushed Daichi aside to go intervene.

“Go dance with Mom!”

 

_Voulez-vous (ah ha)_

_Take it now or leave it (ah ha)_

_Now is all we get (ah ha)_

_Nothing promised, no regrets_

_Voulez-vous (ah ha)_

_Ain't no big decision (ah ha)_

_You know what to do (ah ha)_

_La question c'est voulez-vous_

_Voulez-vous_

_I know what you think_

_"The girl means business so I'll offer her a drink"_

_Feeling mighty proud_

_I see you leave your table, pushing through the crowd_

_I'm really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the game_

_Master of the scene_

_We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more_

_You know what I mean_

 

Suga became lost in the hot crowd of dancers, suddenly being pulled aside by Iwaizumi, whose handsome hazel eyes were suspiciously wide with hope.

“Suga, come here!”

His grip was almost protective on Koushi as they shuffled out of the dance circle, talking loudly over the music.

“I know why I’m here now,” Hajime said excitedly, heart pounding with utter shock and a happiness he knew from his relationship with Kiyoko. “Why didn’t Tooru tell me?! How long…how long have you known I’m your father?”

“What?!” Suga nearly screamed, laughing in panic. “Haha! …Not long at all!”

Hajime smiled a sickeningly kind smile, hands giving Suga’s wrists a fatherly squeeze.

“Iwaizumi-san, listen to me: my mom doesn’t know that I know. So can we wait until _after_ my wedding?”

“Who’s giving you away tomorrow?”

“Nobody.”

_Crap! Why did I say that?! Just because the DNA test hasn’t come in for Mattsun yet?!_

“Wrong—I am!” Iwaizumi said proudly. “Our secret till then!”

 

The architect and CEO had been thinking heavily over the past half-hour. He reflected on every inch of his relationship with Oikawa, the exact date of their night of intimacy, the bitter reasons behind Tooru keeping this secret (granted, Hajime knew he ended things horribly, breaking Oikawa’s heart in the process) and came to the conclusion that Suga was indeed, their son. Of course Tooru wouldn’t want to tell him! He thought Iwaizumi was happily married! Even if that wasn’t so, Iwaizumi had broken his heart by being engaged to Kiyoko. It was the ultimate betrayal, one Hajime regretted every single day.

But now was the time to start making-up for that lost time. And in the process, Iwaizumi planned on mending both relationships.

Suga was suddenly jerked back into the dance, Daichi giving him a concerned look as they slid through other couples, not noticing Konoha and Kuroo making out beside the bar. Tooru caught eyes with Iwaizumi on the side and immediately danced in the other direction, letting two young islanders dip him seductively. Not that he was bitter or anything.

 

_Voulez-vous (ah ha)_

_Take it now or leave it (ah ha)_

_Now is all we get (ah ha)_

_Nothing promised, no regrets_

_Voulez-vous (ah ha)_

_Ain't no big decision (ah ha)_

_You know what to do (ah ha)_

_La question c'est voulez-vous_

Koushi’s head was starting to become fuzzy as he turned once more, accidently coming face to face with a sweaty and pumped-up Ushijima, full of more energy the young bride had ever thought possible. His shirt was unbuttoned again, but the most alarming part was when he flung off the mask Tendou gave him and stared at Suga with huge eyes.

“Oh my god!” He exclaimed.

_No no no no!_

“I’m your father!”

“Ushi!!!” Suga squealed in alarm.

“Now that’s why you sent me the invite—you wanted your old dad to walk you down the aisle.” Wakatoshi explained enthusiastically. “Well I won’t let you down. I’ll be there!!!”

_And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end_

_Masters of the scene_

_We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more_

_You know what I mean_

_Voulez-vous (ah ha)_

_Take it now or leave it (ah ha)_

_Now is all we get (ah ha)_

_Nothing promised, no regrets_

_Voulez-vous (ah ha)_

_Ain't no big decision (ah ha)_

_You know what to do (ah ha)_

_La question c'est voulez-vous_

_Voulez-vous_

Daichi (or someone else, Suga could hardly tell anymore) found his fiancé again, lightly taking his face into his hands with concern. Koushi looked pale under the flashing lights, breathing heavy through the loud music and singing.

“Are you okay?” Daichi asked in a shout, only to be pushed away.

“I can’t _breathe_!”

_Voulez-vous (ah ha)_

_Take it now or leave it (ah ha)_

_Now is all we get (ah ha)_

_Nothing promised, no regrets_

_Voulez-vous (ah ha)_

_Ain't no big decision (ah ha)_

_You know what to do (ah ha)_

_I can still say voulez-vous_

The dancers joined hands around Suga, shuffling in circles as the music came to a high, familiar faces amongst them: Iwaizumi, his mother, Daichi, Yaku, Suguru, even Konoha and Kuroo, Ushijima and some red-haired guy he was smiling at…all the workers, Matsukawa, Hanamaki…his fathers…his family…the entire day began to echo loudly.

_“You have turned my world upside down.”_

_“Fancy Tooru having a grown-up son.”_

_“Oh my god! I’m your father!”_

_“Who’s giving you away?”_

_Voulez-vous (ah ha, ah ha, ah ha)_

_Voulez-vous (ah ha, ah ha, ah ha)_

_Voulez-vous (ah ha, ah ha, ah ha)_

_Voulez-vous (ah ha, ah ha, ah ha)_

 

Heart racing and stomach churning, Suga collapsed onto the painted cobblestone, passed out cold.

“SUGA!”

“ _Koushi_!!!”

“Give him some air!”

“Baby, are you okay?!”

The last pictures Koushi saw were hazy, and even though he knew the three mystery men all giving him away at his wedding tomorrow weren’t close when he fell, Koushi could see their hazy faces bouncing around the corners of his vision.

 

_A question indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm trying to get this and Danger Days finished by the end of the month so I can pre-write my BOKUAKA HALLOWEEN fic and then turn my attention to my original novel. And also my other Bokuaka fic that is supposed to be written in November...
> 
> Wish me luck.


	4. S.O.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs an SOS on the day of the wedding

“Come on mother, rise and shine!”

Konoha groaned loudly as Hanamaki, ever so bright and early, pushed his shoulder and opened the windows, allowing the early island sunlight to leak inside. Tooru came rushing in (wearing his bathrobe from their college days) not a moment later, frantically sitting on the bed beside Akinori and immediately releasing his feelings about the night that ended only hours before.

“I was tossing and turning all night!” Oikawa admitted, dark circles beneath his energetic eyes. “Those three guys are still _loose_ on this island!—we’ve got to do something.”

“Tooru Tooru Tooru!” Makki halted him, grabbing onto his shoulders. “It’s all under control!”

A few doors down, Sugawara was plowing into the room of his friends, where Suguru was badly hungover on the bed as Yaku offered him a glass of water, to which he sleepily refused.

“I have been tossing and turning all night,” Suga said, voice shaking from fear and a slightly delusional feeling. “I’ve got _three_ dads coming to my wedding and I have to tell two of them they’re surplus, only _which_ two?”

“It’s all under control,” Yaku assured him. Suguru moaned in disagreement.

Hanamaki tried explaining his plan to Tooru, whose mind was occupied with Matsukawa’s boat, where Iwaizumi and the other men had decided to stay for the night, via words from a spy of Tooru’s. What was Iwa-chan thinking about? Did he have a one-night stand last night like Konoha did with Kuroo? (Not that he would ever admit to it.) Did he even have a drink? Last Tooru remembered, Hajime never needed a drink to have a good time. He used to tell Oikawa all he needed was some music and Tooru himself…

“I’m taking Mattsun and Iwaizumi-kun fishing,” Makki said, trying not to imagine Matsukawa shirtless. It was a sight to see when he and Tooru dated, and it was probably a good shot of scenery now… “I’ll hop on their boat, slyly gather information with my charm, come right back and tell you why I think they’re all here.”

Yaku continued his optimistic speech to Suga, who was distantly listening.

“We’re each gunna go off, we’re gunna grab a man, interrogate him, swap notes and decide.”

“And Ushijima has talked Konoha into water sports!” Makki partially lied, to which Konoha moaned in agony, finally lifting his head up; the eye mask was crooked on his makeup smeared face, prompting Hanamaki to make a noise of disgust and alarm. Akinori suddenly remembered a particular black-haired young man from last night…were they dancing together? Wait, wait…no—they danced in an alley together? But…Konoha thought they kissed or something…but it was so dark, Kuroo looked like someone else…didn’t Makki end-up knocking on the door and shooing Kuroo out or something? He knew he slept here, but…

Was someone else with him?

“Oh god—nurse! Donkey testicles, quickly!” Makki joked.

 

Konoha saw Kuroo in one of the clearest images of last night and groaned again, shoving his head into the nearest pillow.

 

Back at Matsukawa’s boat, Iwaizumi was already off wandering the island, Ushijima was watching the sunrise and Mattsun himself had just gotten out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist lazily. The party last night had been great, but he hadn’t slept a wink on account of Suga’s big news. It was strange, waking-up as a father at such an old age; Issei wasn’t sure how to feel about these emotions. The shower hadn’t helped. He was just about to sit down when Ushijima came down into the sleeping and cooking quarters—the expression on his face was as determined as Issei had ever seen, returning the awkward, intense stare until they both went to talk, stopping when they saw the other’s lips move.

“No, after you.” The sailor said.

“No no, go ahead.”

“No no no, you first—”

Ushijima accepted this, silently excited as he bounced a foot on the carpet nervously, wondering how this conversation needed to be started. Only one person knew Wakatoshi’s secret (or so he thought)—two, if you counted Tendou, who guessed right only because he had been watching Ushijima all night (not that he was the island stalker or anything. He just thought Waka-Rocka was a legend!). While Ushi wasn’t sure his heart possessed the courage needed to reveal this information, Matsukawa wasn’t all that intimidating right now, mostly because he knew Ushijima was going to talk about the outfit he was wearing last night when Issei saw he and Tendou together at the beach…

No matter how hard he tried erasing that memory, it wouldn’t go away.

“I want to get something off my chest.” Ushijima admitted.

“Me too.”

The men sat down across from each other, leaning over the table to whisper; Wakatoshi began first, avoiding saying the names of Suga and Oikawa, even though Matsukawa might have already heard that Ushijima was Sugawara’s father.

“Last night…I discovered something wonderful.” The thick-armed man said lowly. “It was a wake-up call, a way to look at myself and what I _really_ want out of life.”

(While the confused possible fathers were having this deep conversation, Hanamaki was dressed and ready to fish, trying to balance on a small lifeboat as he prepared to leave the shore and row to Mattsun’s boat. Things didn’t work out, and the poor single cookbook writer pitter-pattered back and forth on clumsy feet, falling into the water like a total ocean virgin. Soaking wet and thrashing, Makki doggy-paddled his way to the larger boat.)

Issei chuckled in disbelief at Ushijima’s statement.

“Last night?” The image of Wakatoshi later table-dancing with Tendou drifted back… “You didn’t know? You didn’t even _suspect_ that you were…?”

“Well, no, of course not. That’s always been a secret.” Wakatoshi assured him.

“Ah. And now we…say it out loud,” Mattsun suggested, nudging the other’s arm.

“No. It’s not to be announced. Hush hush. I mean…for now.”

 _Well, I’m pretty sure every sober person at the party saw you in a dress grinding on Tendou_ , Matsukawa thought with a raised eyebrow. _Not the best kept secret, if I say so myself_.

“All will be revealed tonight.”

“Talk of revelations…” Issei lowered his head. “Last night…”

Ushijima had been sober for enough of the night that he remembered Matsukawa dancing quite seductively with Oikawa’s best friend, Hanamaki (who happened to be listening from the top opening of the boat, as he finally made it out to their location). He tried hiding his smirk as Mattsun tried explaining.

“You and the little man?” Wakatoshi finished. “…I think I know what’s going on.”

“No you don’t—” Issei laughed. “You don’t.”

“It’s obvious. I saw it from the moment you clapped eyes on each other.”

“You’re kidding.”

Mattsun wouldn’t deny that Ushijima was observant. He and Suga-kun had some sort of wild similarity in personality that was clear from the second they met. Just like with he and Oikawa, their personalities fit together as great friends, full of adventurous spirit and playfulness. But…that didn’t mean their relationship would work out better than he and Tooru’s had.

“I’m gunna level with you, Ushijima-kun—I don’t think I can do this.” The writer admitted with a sigh. Why oh why had he so easily given-in when Suga asked if he would give him away?! “I mean, he’s a _wonderful_ guy, but can I take him on in my life?”

“Matsukawa—where’s your spontaneity?”

Joining (stepping on, as Tooru would describe) this little celebration by Suga’s side on the most important day of his son’s life was a serious commitment. Maybe agreeing had been a mistake. Maybe he wasn’t ready for something this…this…

“It’s this…this _family_ , you know?” Issei tried to explain.

“Well you don’t have to marry him!”

Mattsun whipped his eyes over to Ushijima, not knowing what the hell he was talking about. _Him_ , marry Suga?! Was Waka Rocka still drunk off his ass?

“ _What_?”

“YOOHOOO!!!”

Hanamaki decided to step in on the conversation then, leaning down into the window and waving wildly at the men. Matsukawa popped out of his seat happily, leaving Ushi at the table scratching his head over the conversation they just had.

“Hey! Right in time for breakfast!” Mattsun announced. “We’re serving up the works here!”

The tanned sailor turned around and headed to the kitchen, revealing to Hanamaki (and an unwilling Ushijima) his naked butt, the towel only having one full side to it. Makki’s mouth trembled with shock as his cheeks blushed deeply.

“T-Think you just did!”

“Sunny side up, lox or ham?”

The pink-haired man struggled in his turn, eyes flickering from the floor to Matsukawa’s toned and tanned butt cheeks; his reply became incoherent mumbles under his breath.

“I’ll j-just—I’m just…gonna…ugh.”

 

_Nothing I haven’t seen before…but DAMN._

~~~-~~~

“What a mess,” Tooru whined, helping the other employees pick-up the garbage from last night’s shindig in the courtyard. “I can only imagine what the mess after tonight will be like…”

Suga was casually dressed and not even _remotely_ close to being ready for his wedding day; he really didn’t want to get into it with his mom, so he tried skitting across the courtyard without being seen, managing to get pretty far before Tooru’s watchful eyes noticed him. Everyone was already worried about Suga after last night’s fainting incident (especially Daichi, poor soul), and Koushi really really _really_ didn’t want his guilt to increase anymore than it already was upon seeing Oikawa’s concerned motherly expression.

“Hey!” Tooru called out to his son, making him turn abruptly in what was meant to be a casual attempt.

“Hm, what?” Suga hummed tensely.

The Dynamo lead singer dropped his garbage bag and slowly walked over to his son; those studious, attentive maroon-hued eyes took in Suga’s appearance. The tenseness was obvious, and those childish brown eyes were darker than usual, possibly because of bride stress.

“You okay?”

“Yeah!” Suga stressed, going to turn away and continue his walk to wherever the quietest part of the island was. “I’m fine, I’m fine—”

Oikawa lightly grabbed his son’s arm, tugging him back into the conversation. The obvious reluctance in Suga’s fatigued face let his mother know just what he was thinking.

 

Or so Tooru thought.

 

“Suga…”

“What?”

“Last night, you and Daichi…what’s wrong?” Tooru asked gently, tenderly, still watching Suga’s expression. “Tell me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

 _Damnit!_ Suga cursed internally, eyes immediately tearing-up and flickering to every direction in hopes of avoiding his mother’s caring gaze. _I can’t keep secrets!!! It’s too horrible! How could I be so stupid?!!!_

“I-I don’t know what to do!” Suga whimpered weakly, swallowing his fear.

“You don’t know what to do,” Oikawa repeated calmly. That sounded like something Konoha once said to him so many years ago. Like a good mother, Tooru embraced his son with extreme comfort, trying to ease the pain in Suga’s chest. “You don’t have to do anything. It’s not too late; I can still call-off the wedding, everybody will understand—”

Koushi backed out of the hug in a hurry, tears no longer daring to fall as Tooru’s words sunk in, creating a panic inside his head.

“Call— _call off the wedding_?” Suga repeated crazily.

“Isn’t that what you want?”

“No!!!” He cried loudly. “No, that’s what _you_ want!”

“No!” Oikawa protested in shock, eyes going wide.

“Yes! _God_!”

“Suga!”

“You just—ugh! You have _no_ idea!!!” Koushi ranted, grabbing at his hair angrily. “You never had a wedding, you never did the marriage and _babies_ thing you just did the _baby_ thing, well _good for you_!”

“You know, I don’t know why you’re going off on me now!” His mother shouted back, stepping away. “I really don’t!”

“Because I—god, I _love_ Daichi, and I want to be with him!”

“Good! Great!”

Suga started backing away, but he wasn’t done with the argument.

“And I don’t want my children growing-up not knowing who their _father_ is because it’s just—it’s _crap_!!!”

 

Tooru’s mouth was still dropped open when Suga was long gone, the other employees doing their best to ignore what they just saw. A month’s worth of gossip had come from that conversation, but no one dared mess with Oikawa-san today, averting their eyes and ears as he angrily continued picking garbage up; before his bitterness and irritation could fully set in, Daichi, Kuroo and the rest of his groomsmen came up the stairs, laughing as Kuroo (shockingly not hungover as Konoha was) tried playing the bagpipes they found in the old goat house. The mere reminder of those ugly old things triggered Tooru into a tearful whirlwind of hatred for no one but himself. He lashed out when Daichi and the other giggling men got close enough, shoving the garbage bag in their direction.

“Okay okay, Suga’s gunna have an absolutely beautiful wedding, right?!” Oikawa questioned. “You’re supposed to be helping me, you guys—he’s gotta get ready! Go, go, hurry!!!”

“Are you okay, Oikawa-san?” Daichi asked carefully as Kuroo hid behind him, surrendering the bagpipes out of fear.

“I’m—I’m fine, don’t worry, just—just go…get everything perfect, okay?” Tooru sniffled.

“Of course,” Suga’s fiancé smiled gently. His warm hand gently touched Oikawa’s arm reassuringly. “Don’t worry about a thing. I’ll make sure the wedding is perfect for Suga.”

_Damn my son’s better taste. He sure knows how to pick them._

“Thank you,” Tooru sighed again, pulling Daichi in for a quick hug. “You’re the best son-in-law ever. Now go get ready for your big day.”

“Sure thing.”

Daichi gave him one last smile before he and the boys scurried off together; in a hurry to escape the stares of his employees, Oikawa snatched the obnoxious instrument and jogged over to the old goat house where all the other unsatisfying objects were stored (men included). All the while, he thought of the argument Suga and he had. Sure, as mother and son they had a few petty disagreements here and there, but…this was a more serious subject to be arguing about. It made Tooru sick. Suga’s father had never been a crucial subject between them—Tooru guessed it was only natural for this to happen on the day Koushi was getting married. Bad luck was a reoccurring factor in Oikawa’s life, today being no exception.

And it just kept getting better.

As Tooru was leaving the goathouse, shutting the door behind him, a voice spoke to him.

 

“I see you kept my bagpipes.”

 

Oikawa tried not to pause at Iwaizumi’s comment, but his steps faltered once before he came up with a petty remark.

“They’re supposed to ward off unwanted visitors.”

“Well, you don’t need bagpipes to do that.”

 _Burn_.

Tooru snatched up some kind of glue gun meant to fix the crack in the courtyard before shooting a glare at Hajime, who strolled over to him as the single mother kneeled down, adjusting the gun as a distraction.

“What are you doing here, Hajime?” Oikawa asked bitterly.

Iwaizumi was really starting to ache from not being called the annoying nickname Tooru gave him twenty-years before. He longed to hear that whiney voice teasingly call him Iwa-chan every five minutes…

“This is our dream, remember?” Iwaizumi reminded the lead singer, hazel eyes casting over the island. “Villa on the island?”

“Yeah, well, this is my reality.” Tooru sighed. “Hard work and a crippling mortgage—shoot!”

The glue gun tip broke off as he tried pressing it against the crack, prompting Iwaizumi to reach out, per his architectural instincts.

“And a hotel that’s _crumbling_ around me.”

“Look, I’ll help—let me have a look at this—”

Tooru nudged his hand away with more harshness than he meant to.

“No, that’s alright, I can deal…with my own disasters.”

Reluctantly, Iwaizumi backed off, annoyed at his ex’s stubborn attitude. Of course, he wouldn’t want to change Oikawa for the world, but it was just so… _TOORU_ to not change over the years. It made him love the stubborn bastard even more. Where was the science behind that?

“Why didn’t you tell me it was Suga getting married?”

“Well…I didn’t think it was any of your business.”

“Why is he getting married, settling down on the island?” Iwaizumi asked, fighting back. While Tooru hadn’t changed much, it seemed that he didn’t want to lose his son, keeping his own wild opinion quiet in hopes of not being isolated on the Japanese island with no family remaining. “I mean, if it was up to me I’d be telling him to go get a life!”

Oikawa knew this was true. Iwaizumi was rarely ever wrong about things like this, and it seemed his spell still worked on hopeless romantics like Tooru.

“Yeah…”

“He’s a _bright_ kid, Tooru.”

“I know…I know. But you know…my son,” Oikawa scoffed a bit. “…Has a mind of his own.”

Iwaizumi wanted to chuckle at that. For the Dynamo singer Oikawa Tooru to be saying that his son had a mind of his own…well, where did he think Suga inherited it from?

“Yeah. I see that.” Hajime exhaled. He glanced over at Tooru as he stood beside him. “I see that…but he’s so _young_.”

“I know.”

“I mean, does he know what he really wants?” Suga truly loved Daichi, of course, but was staying on Kalokairi really what they both wanted for the rest of their lives? “You see, I think part of him just wants to let you know that he isn’t going to leave you alone here, on your own.”

“Mhm—wait,” Oikawa shook his head, glancing over with his head cocked to the side. “What do you mean?”

“Tooru, look.” Iwaizumi sighed, turning to him. “I have two grown children, I know something about letting go. If Suga-kun felt you were okay on your own, would he want something different for himself?”

Oikawa lifted his hand with the glue gun, accidently pointing it at Iwaizumi.

“Okay, here’s the thing—”

Tooru rolled his eyes at himself and put the gun down.

“I _love_ being on my own. I really do!” He lied. “You know, every morning I get up and I thank _God_ that I don’t have some middle-aged menopausal man telling me how to run my life! You know? I’m free, and I’m single. And…it’s great.”

Of course Oikawa was lying, but he really really didn’t want to get into this with Iwaizumi now. Unfortunately for him, Hajime was done with the excuses. When Tooru tried walking away, he stood his ground, stepping in the mother’s direction boldly, pulling out a song he remembered from long ago.

 

_Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find?_

_I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind_

_Whatever happened to our love?_

_I wish I understood_

_It used to be so nice, it used to be so good_

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear S._ _O. S._

_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me S._ _O. S._

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?_

 

Tooru opened his mouth to speak, but Iwaizumi had already turned away. He grabbed some decorations for the plants in the courtyard and helped the employees hang them up; Oikawa hid in the doorway of the motel kitchen, admiring the strong shoulder, back, neck, every other portion of muscle on Iwaizumi’s body. He was sickened and happy to find that nothing had really changed about Hajime—

And yet, _everything_ had changed about Hajime.

His face was experienced, wiser than twenty-years before, as if he had lived through humbling struggles. Oikawa figured these had to do with the two _children_ he mentioned. It pained the singer to know even after what they had, he returned to Kiyoko without a second thought. Just like at the end of their relationship, Tooru felt as if Iwaizumi was on another planet.

_You seem so far away though you are standing near_

_You made me feel alive, but something died I fear_

_I really tried to make it out_

_I wish I understood_

_What happened to our love, it used to be so good_

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me S._ _O. S._

_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me S._ _O. S._

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?_

_“I love you!” Iwaizumi blurted with the largest smile Oikawa had ever seen before. “I love you, Crappykawa!”_

_“You…Y-You…love me.”_

_“Yes.”_

_Tooru immediately started giggling, covering his face in shock as Hajime grinned like there was no tomorrow._

_“We—We’ve only known each other…haha!!! I love you, too, Iwa-chan!!!”_

_“Good,” Iwaizumi sighed with relief, pressing his forehead to Oikawa’s as the moonlight flickered over their forms. “Because that’s probably the only way you’ll forgive me for this.”_

_Without giving Tooru time to think, Hajime pushed him off the dock and into the water, jumping in after as they cackled and giggled and splashed each other. No one was on the island to tell them to shut up or keep it down. No one could tell them what they wanted was crazy or ridiculous. No one was there to remind them of the harsh reality Iwaizumi left in Tokyo. There was no need for an S.O.S call, not when all they had was right there in front of them._

_They never wanted to leave Kalokairi, and they never wanted to leave each other’s embrace._

While twenty-years had passed, Tooru was ashamed to still find that the case now.

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me S._ _O. S._

_And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me S._ _O. S._

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?_

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?_

Iwaizumi stared at Tooru for a long moment, trying to find a trace of the love they once held for each other. When Oikawa’s poker-face shielded that love, Hajime turned away, disenchanted, and walked away. It was the same scene from before, only this time, Tooru felt his heart break in two different directions.

Iwaizumi was lost to him once more, as was his only son, Suga.

 

As relationships were tested on the island, Konoha (now fully rested) and Ushijima were awkwardly sharing a quiet paddleboat ride on the beach coast, nothing but the waves serving as a conversation starter. Akinori tried keeping a low profile, hoping Kuroo wouldn’t see him from his spot at the bar on the shore.

“Tooru-kun must be tearing his hair out doing this wedding on his own,” Wakatoshi commented stiffly, though he was genuine. “What would the father of the bride normally do?”

“Pay,” Konoha answered without a second thought. “Though my dad drew the line at my third.”

“…I see.”

 _The amount of money Tooru has probably sacrificed for Suga_ , Ushijima thought sadly, face turning into a frown. _Being a single mother is difficult enough, but running a motel in the midst of his son’s adolescence? That’s almost impossible, and I wouldn’t believe it if it wasn’t Tooru we were talking about…_

_And as Suga’s father, that would mean I should have paid for a majority of this wedding._

Wakatoshi stood.

“Excuse me.”

“Ushijima?” Konoha questioned.

Before he received a response, Ushijima un-gracefully launched himself into the water, skin slapping across the surface. Akinori gave a shriek of surprise, but he wasn’t allowed to see where Waka Rocka swam on account of Kuroo appearing out of absolutely nowhere, crawling onto the paddleboat like a water demon. Konoha almost kicked him off with his sharp-heeled shoe.

“Konoha!” Tetsurou grinned like a cat, soaking wet and seductively posing in the other seat. “Let’s pick-up where we left off last night.”

“Last night _never_ happened. I’ve drawn a veil over last night.” Akinori looked at the imaginary watch on his wrist. “Oh my, look at the time—I’ve got work to do.”

Konoha frantically used his legs to paddle back to Kalokairi’s shore, trying his hardest to ignore Kuroo’s bare chest.

“Work?”

“A little repair and renovation.”

Tetsurou followed Konoha onto the sand, more determined than ever.

“Come on!” The bartender flirted, following alongside Konoha. “You don’t mess with the masterpiece!”

“Oh ignore him, Konoha-san,” Yaku said, meeting them halfway with a drink in his hand. “He’s all mouth and no trousers.”

Suguru snickered from where he was sunbathing, amused at Kuroo’s desperation.

“Akinori can’t ignore the chemistry between us.” The younger male winked at Akinori. He was trying his hardest to get a piece of Konoha, unaware of the storm he would be unleashing. But it was too late—his words had tempted Konoha, who suddenly gave him a dark smile.

“Little boys who play with fire get their fingers burned!”

Kuroo was suddenly yanked into Konoha’s chest—the older man held their arms in a waltz-like fashion while singing:

_Well, I could dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I could chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

Suguru and Yaku ooed Kuroo’s burn as he blushed darkly, though he tried recovering by dancing along with Konoha, though the bartender didn’t succeed in being the leader.

_Take it easy_

_Take it easy_

_Better slow down boy_

_That's no way to go_

_Does your mother know?_

_Take it easy_

_Take it easy_

_Try to cool it boy_

_Play it nice and slow_

_Does your mother know?_

 

Konoha pulled Kuroo’s chin close, then lightly blew air across his face flirtingly—he pushed the younger man’s chest, letting him fall to the ground breathlessly, along with a few other bachelors who happened to catch a look at Konoha’s bare thighs. Akinori hadn’t been married three times for nothing; Tooru wasn’t the only one with a few tricks up his sleeve when it came to men.

“Boy down, boy down!” Yaku laughed.

“Yo boys,” Konoha smirked, accepting a cocktail from another bartender as Kuroo laid on the hot sand in embarrassment. “We done good.”

~~~-~~~

As a distraction from _everything_ , Tooru was desperately keeping himself busy, still wanting his precious son to have the best wedding ever in spite of their argument earlier. He threw plates onto the dining tables with no pattern or style.

“Yes, any color, any pattern, doesn’t matter. There’s no plan—God _knows_ there’s no plan,” He ranted to the employees. A soaking wet Ushijima wearing a life jacket and holding an envelope came up the stairs, unseen by Oikawa. “It looks good, though…”

“Tooru-san, where would you like this?”

“Tobio…get the meat, out of the heat. Okay? Put a cover on that thing!”

Oikawa turned around, startled by the sudden appearance of Ushijima.

“Ushi! What are you doing here?”

“Hello,” The taller greeted, handing his ex the envelope. “I just wanted to give you this.”

“I don’t mean _here_ here, Ushi, I mean…” Tooru’s eyes drifted to the look at paper as he blindly pulled it out. A check was written out for him, totaling to a grand total of… “Why are you on this IIIIIsland!!!!!!!! What—is _this_?!!!!!”

Thankfully, Wakatoshi was used to Tooru’s shrieks and shielding his ears in time, answering him none the less. Oikawa gaped at the three-million-yen check (equal to roughly thirty-thousand dollars in American money), wondering if he was stuck in some kind of daydream.

“I realized you’ll have had to tighten your belt a bit over the years, bringing-up Suga on your own, and I just wanted to make a… _small_ contribution to the wedding.” Ushijima explained simply.

Tooru looked up at his old flame, brown eyes so adoring and grateful Wakatoshi thought himself in danger of falling in love again.

“I can’t…accept this, I can’t…”

“No.”

“Ushi, I can’t—”

“No,” The stiff man turned and began jogging away. “You’ll have to catch me first.”

While Ushijima’s stance was awkward, he ran away fairly quickly, and Tooru could only stand in the courtyard with that stupidly shocked expression on his face.

 

What a wedding this was going to be.

 

On the other side of Kalokairi, Suga was running down the dock to find Daichi, who was just finishing the deal with a mainlander who sold him some décor for the wedding. The bride-to-be was breathless and panicked by the time he made it to the end of the dock.

“Daichi!” Koushi cried, leaning down to catch his breath.

“What’s the matter?”

“You have to help me.”

Without another explanation, Suga ran back down the dock.

“Why, what’s happened?” Daichi asked, hurriedly sprinting after his fiancé. “Suga?!”

The engaged pair chased each other up some rocks and onto a beaten path underneath a row of palm trees.

“Suga! Hey!”

Daichi finally got a hold of Koushi and made him stop.

“Suga!” He sighed, leaning over on his knees. “What’s the matter?!”

“I’ve done something completely insane!” Suga confessed, hands resting on his head frantically. “All my dads are here for a wedding and they all think they’re giving me away!”

_Man, that really DOES make me sound crazy…_

Daichi gave a confused laugh, hands now at his sides.

“All your what?” He asked. Suga felt so guilty lying to him…

“I read Mom’s diary—and I have _three_ possible fathers.”

“But…how are they here now?”

Suga bit his lip and gave a quick exhale.

“I invited them.”

Daichi’s usually calm brown eyes flickered with confusion, and then abrupt understanding. His lips parted in utter shock, and Suga hurried to correct and cover-up his ignorance.

“I thought that I would know my dad right away, but I didn’t, I just—now I have _no_ idea, and now my Mom is gunna kill me, and they’re gunna hate me, and you—”

“Hold on, hold on,” Daichi interrupted. “You invited these guys…and didn’t tell me?”

“No, I thought you would…try to stop me.” Suga paused, sensing his fiancé’s hurt. “I _know_ I messed-up—”

Sawamura’s entire demeanor changed from one of confusion to sadness. Those strong shoulders dropped in defeat as a thought came over him.

“Suga,” He began slowly, eyebrows high with anticipation. “Is that what this whole big white wedding is about? You finding your dad?”

“No!!! No, of course not, Daichi!” Suga shrieked.

“…Are you sure?”

“It’s—It’s about _knowing_ who I am, and I wanted to get married knowing who I am!”

For the first time in a long time, Daichi’s voice was sharp in his response to his fiancé.

“That doesn’t come from finding your father,” He snapped. “That comes from finding yourself.”

Koushi froze in his spot. Iwaizumi happened to be strolling this part of the island, and, recognizing the voices of Daichi and his son, heading in their direction for an investigation. Suga sounded similar to Oikawa when he was upset—and Iwaizumi would know.

“And the irony is, Suga…I was travelling to find myself, but I put everything on hold for you.” Daichi ran his eyes over Suga’s face lovingly, despite the betrayal of the situation. “Because I loved you, and I wanted what you wanted, and now, I don’t know.”

“You don’t know if you love me?” Koushi asked as Daichi brushed past him.

“Of course I _love_ you, Suga—I’d just wish you told me the real reason you wanted to get married.”

The grey-haired bride felt his heart ache at that comment, but he couldn’t find it in himself to move as Hajime came walking from the direction Daichi was headed.

“Is everything okay?” Iwaizumi asked the groom, only to be utterly ignored. He continued on to Suga, who was now making a move to follow his fiancé.

“Suga, what’s wrong?”

“Not now, Iwaizumi-san.”

“Yes yes yes, _now_ , because I’m supposed to be giving you away! And how can I when I know you’re not really gunna be happy?”

Suga wanted to roll his eyes at Hajime, but refrained from doing so only because his eyes were teary.

“I’ve heard all this from my mother and I think he knows me better than you do.”

“I know,” The architect sighed deeply. “But I’ve done the big white wedding and believe me, it doesn’t always end in happily ever after.”

“That’s _you_ , that’s not _me_ , okay?!” Suga shouted back in irritation. “I love Daichi more than anything in the world, and I—I—” He gave a frustrated grunt. “Ugh! Did you feel that way before you got married?!”

Considering Iwaizumi was still in love with Oikawa when he married Kiyoko, he would have to go with—

“…No.”

Suga had enough of this unsatisfying conversation and ran off again, leaving Iwaizumi to ponder over his own regretful past. He only wished he had felt the way Koushi did about Daichi back when he married Shimizu…if things had ended differently with Tooru, maybe Suga would have a better example to look after. Maybe he wouldn’t be settling down at all. Relationships don’t always end well after following tradition—a one night only boy band member once taught Hajime that.

 

If only he had followed their advice.

 

Later into the afternoon, mere hours before the wedding was to start, Tooru and the employees just finished the courtyard and reception décor; despite spreading rumors about the wedding, it was still on, and Oikawa put all his childish concerns aside and focused solely on making Suga happy. If a white wedding was really what he and Daichi wanted, Tooru would give them that.

After all, it would be the last gift he gave his son for a while, if they left the island after the wedding…

Just as Oikawa finished decorating, none other than Suga himself came hurrying into the scene. His mother was a bit shocked to see him, already thinking him to be getting ready with his friends.

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be getting dressed? Where’s Yaku and Suguru?” He asked with fake excitement.

Suga ignored the comment and stopped in front of Tooru, hands on his hips.

“Will you help me?”

While Oikawa was a bit surprised, he couldn’t contain his smile and nodded immediately.

“Mhm!”

Suga hurried off frantically, looking at his watch as the bride stress began to take over; his mother giggled behind him, assuring his son they had plenty of time to prepare.

“Wait, it’s okay, it’s okay!” He chuckled. “We have time…”

The mother and son quietly entered Suga’s room, and Tooru readied the makeup and dress while Koushi took a quick shower. All the while, reality was finally beginning to hit Oikawa. His son was getting _married_. Within the next hour or so, he was going to be Daichi’s wife! That was a crazy thought. Hadn’t he just finished high school the other day? Wasn’t it just a few months ago he learned how to swim? Weren’t Yaku and Suguru his new friends, ones he met at school? Tooru swore Suga was only a baby, surprising everyone with his gender, when his kicks and babyish attitude while inside his mother’s stomach gave everyone confirmation that he must have been a sassy little girl. Oikawa had to alter the lyrics to the song he wrote for his baby oh so long ago, hoping Suga would grow to be a wonderful, adventurous spirit as his parent had been.

Koushi became that person, and so much more.

When Suga sat down in his towel, trying to find the perfect makeup at his mirror desk, Tooru stood to the side, watching thoughtfully, quietly singing the lullaby that used to put Koushi to sleep effortlessly. Oikawa wished that were the case now, so the pair could have a few more minutes together, just the two of them.

 

_Schoolbag in hand, he leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_

_I watch him go with a surge of that well-known sadness_

_And I have to sit down for a while_

_The feeling that I'm losing him forever_

_And without really entering his world_

_I'm glad whenever I can share his laughter_

_That funny little boy_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in his mind_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_He keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

Suga neglected to put a bandaid on the cut he made on his leg with the shaver, and Tooru insisted on him lying down and letting his mother kiss it better. They moved back to the mirror, running their hands through his damp hair while trying to decide which way to style it with the flower crown that held his veil.

_Sleep in our eyes, him and me at the breakfast table_

_Barely awake, I let precious time go by_

_Then when he’s gone, there’s that odd melancholy feeling_

_And a sense of guilt I can’t deny_

_What happened to the wonderful adventures_

_The places I had planned for us to go_

_(Slipping through my fingers all the time)_

_Well, some of that we did but most we didn’t_

_And why, I just don’t know_

Tooru zipped the back of Suga’s wedding dress, adjusting the straps on his pointed shoulder bones delicately; this was the most relaxed either of them had been all day long, and Koushi couldn’t help but sigh in relief. What would he do without his mother by his side?

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in his mind_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_He keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time…_

 

Suga and Tooru turned to the full length mirror in the corner of the room, admiring Suga’s beauty; the flowy, Greek-styled wedding dress complimented his figure perfectly, and the veil hung down over his back with elegance. Daichi was totally going to bawl over his fiancé when Koushi came down the aisle.

“Do you think I’m letting you down?” Suga asked sadly.

“Why would you even _think_ that?”

Oikawa turned his son around, demanding the reason with a surprised look.

“Well…because of what you’ve done, I mean—the Dynamos, raising a kid and running a business all on your own!” Suga explained. His life was boring and grey compared to his mother’s youth; what had he done that was memorable? He didn’t go to college like Suguru and Yaku. He didn’t have three lovers within three weeks of each other. He hadn’t even had sex three times yet!

“Well, honey…I didn’t have a choice.” Tooru huffed with a small smile. “I couldn’t go home, you know…when I got pregnant, _my_ mother told me not to bother coming back. And I would have it any other way,” He touched a lock of Suga’s grey hair affectionately, tears springing to his eyes. “My God, look at what _we’ve_ had!”

Oikawa pulled his son in for a hug, words sincere and truthful.

“ _You_ have always been my greatest experience, Suga. There’s never been any competition next to you.”

_If I cry my makeup will be ruined!_

“Will you give me away?” Koushi blurted out, forcing his sniffles back. He couldn’t get himself into any more trouble, right? His mom was by far a better parent than any of those men, anyway!

“Yeah.” Tooru agreed, heart skipping a few beats. “Anything for you, Suga.”

 

They pulled away with breathless smiles, looking at their reflections in the mirror one final time.

 

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture_

_And save it from the funny tricks of time_

_Slipping through my fingers_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time…_

_Schoolbag in hand he leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_

 

All the members of Suga’s bridal party met the pair at the bottom of the mountain, where Suga got on a donkey and began his journey up, towards the chapel where Daichi was waiting for him. The sun was just beginning to hit the ocean, creating a beautiful and melancholy orange hue over the island—Oikawa remained behind for a moment, just watching the breathtaking scene. If anyone deserved his smart, hilarious, responsibly wild son, it was Daichi. He was the only person worthy of Suga. Oikawa knew this truth, and nodded to himself before stepping onto the rocky path behind the wedding party.

“Tooru!”

 _Mother of all things!_ Tooru sighed, reluctantly turning at the sound of Iwaizumi’s voice. _Why is he always here?!!_

Hajime jogged up to his old lover, looking good in his charcoal suit, not that Oikawa noticed.

“Tooru, I need to talk to you about who’s giving Suga away.”

“That would be me.” The brown-haired man answered surely, brushing past Hajime.

“But—what about his dad?” Iwaizumi questioned, following after the other.

“His dad isn’t here.”

“It’s what he wants! Suga told me he wants his _father_ here—what if his father wants that, too?”

“What?” Tooru asked tiredly, shaking his head. “Iwa, don’t do this now, I can’t… _do this_ now.” His laugh was bitter. “I can’t hear this right now, Hajime!”

“Tooru, listen to me.” The architect pleaded, eyebrows scrunched together desperately. He had been thinking all day, and now, it was time to tell the truth. “This is about us!”

Oikawa froze in his position, eyes shooting over to Iwaizumi. A song came to his mind right away, maybe just from spite, because he knew Hajime hated this song—he always said it made him too sad. But Tooru had enough courage to throw the lyrics back at him, trying to maintain enough dignity, enough pride to erase Iwaizumi from his mind, once and for all. The worst part of all?

Tooru didn’t want to.

 

_I don't wanna talk about things we've gone through_

_Though it's hurting me, now it's history_

_I've played all my cards and that's what you've done too_

_Nothing more to say, no more ace to play_

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser standing small beside the victory, that's her destiny_

How did they end-up like this? How had something so beautiful turned out so sour? Oikawa remembered every detail, every night they spent in Hajime’s boat staring at the stars, planning their future on this island together; when they were young, nothing could stop them except for the mention of a previous engagement. If Iwaizumi hadn’t been running away in the first place…who knows where they could have run away to _together_?

_I was in your arms thinking I belonged there_

_I figured it made sense, building me a fence_

_Building me a home, thinking I'd be strong there_

_But I was a fool, playing by the rules_

_The gods may throw a dice, their minds as cold as ice_

_And someone way down here loses someone dear_

_The winner takes it all, the loser has to fall_

_It's simple and it's plain, why should I complain?_

What was her name? The wretched soul Iwaizumi had first fallen for—Shimizu? Tooru was just a little too late from a happy ending. Just a few months earlier and they could have lived their fairytale out. The funny tricks of time were at it again, and now, Tooru needed to go. But he couldn’t without letting Iwaizumi know that he couldn’t, had _never_ stopped loving him, even after all these years.

_But tell me, does she kiss like I used to kiss you_

_Does it feel the same when she calls your name_

_Somewhere deep inside you must know I miss you_

_But what can I say, rules must be obeyed_

_The judges will decide the likes of me abide_

_Spectators of the show always staying low_

_The game is on again, a lover or a friend_

_A big thing or a small, the winner takes it all_

_I don't wanna talk if it makes you feel sad_

_And I understand you've come to shake my hand_

_I apologize if it makes you feel bad seeing me so tense, no self confidence_

_But you see_

_The winner takes it all_

_The winner takes it all_

Tooru ran away from a despairing Iwaizumi in tears, not bothering to pick up his scarf when it flew off as he sprinted up the mountain, hurrying to make it in time. His love was over, but Suga’s was just beginning. His scarf was lost, just like he lost Hajime, even with their songs and adventures. The CEO now lived a fairytale life with his wife and children, while Oikawa was left behind with a child and no husband—maybe that was for the best. Maybe Suga was all he ever needed in life to be happy.

But still.

Even if the hunk Iwaizumi Hajime wasn’t Suga’s father…he was still Tooru’s true love. And he shed a few tears of his own when Tooru glanced back after reaching the top of the mountain, looking at nothing but Iwaizumi.

 

_(So the winner takes it all_

_And the the loser has to fall_

_Throw a dice, cold as ice_

_Way down here, someone dear_

_Takes it all, has to fall_

_It seems plain to me…)_

 

“The winner takes it…all.”

 

Tooru turned away, knowing he was, and always had been since the beginning, the loser in this game.

 

When he walked up to the wedding party, Suguru and Yaku became frantically relieved, tugging and pulling at his arms with concern.

“Tooru, there you are!”

“It’s okay, he’s here!”

“Panic over! Here he is.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Oikawa brushed off, along with a few tears that had fallen onto his cheeks. “I’m fine, I’m fine!”

Suga went to interrogate his mother, but they received the signal from one of the band members from inside—it was time to start the wedding. Yaku and Suguru hurried behind their friend as he took the arm of Oikawa, giving him a side glance that asked many questions; but there was no time for answers nor severe questions.

 

Just as Tooru caught his breath, the church doors opened, and music began to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't catch it, Tooru isn't aware that Iwaizumi is divorced from Kiyoko. Hence the agony of Iwaizumi talking about "them"
> 
> Thanks for reading! I combined two chapters, so the next one will be the last, which is good, because I still haven't finished Danger Days and I still need to write my October fic and I still need to finish my beloved original novel and I still need to plan REVIVAL for November and...  
> Yeah. I need an SOS right now, too.


	5. When All Is Said And Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT GOES DOWN

The soft music was enough to calm Oikawa’s lingering emotions; he held Suga’s arm tightly, certainly, smiling lightly as they took their first step into the church, down the beautiful aisle that would lead the pair to Daichi. Tooru never imagined himself ever having this role in a wedding, but he was far from disappointed—despite all the drama and chaos and questions, Suga was smiling like there was no tomorrow. His skin glittered, his dress gracefully ran behind his figure, and his eyes were full of excitement. Who wouldn’t want to be marrying such an energetic young man? Everyone on the island knew of Daichi’s love for Koushi, and vice versa. There would be no breaking this couple up. Tooru would make sure no one interfered in their relationship as people liked to with his own. The bond created today would last now and forever.

Just to be on the safe side, reassuring himself that Suga still loved him, Tooru released a deep breath.

The small church crowd smiled in approval as Koushi passed their rows slowly, a little blonde girl giggling shyly when Suga brushed his bouquet over her nose; Daichi stood at the end quietly, trying to hide the fact that his eyes were tearing-up, though Kuroo was quick to snicker about it behind him. How could such an understanding, patient man find his way to Kalokairi? It was unbelievable to Suga, and yet, the evidence stood only feet away from him, smiling brightly and looking ridiculously attractive in a casual white suit. Part of Oikawa wished the walk would last forever, or just long enough where he could re-live every moment with his son one last time…

Despite that wish not coming true, Tooru smiled sincerely and hugged Suga warmly when they came to a stop at the end of the aisle.

“I love you,” Oikawa whispered. _This_ was what he fought to protect for the last twenty-years. His beautiful relationship with Suga. What could ever defeat the friendship between a son and his mother?

“I love you, too, Mom.” Koushi answered.

Tooru forced his arms to release Suga, eyes dripping a few tears, though not ones of regret. Koushi gave him a certain nod, turning away after a long moment. Oikawa hurried to sit down beside Konoha and Hanamaki, who leaned over and patted his arm in comfort—they were the only individuals aside from the bride and his mother themselves who understood how difficult this was for Tooru. However distressing the situation was, the happiness of this engagement overwhelmed the scale, and when the young priest with unruly hair and glasses began the marriage ceremony, Oikawa had no desire to object.

“Welcome to Suga and Daichi-san, and to all your friends who have gathered together this evening,” Takeda began. “And welcome especially to Tooru-san, who represents your family. We are all here together in this—”

“And,” Oikawa interrupted suddenly, standing before the small crowd. “Welcome to……Suga’s _dad_.”

Much of the guests gasped loudly, whispers immediately breaking out.

“I have to tell you he _is_ here.”

“I know, I invited him!” Suga replied hastily.

Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Ushijima all stood on their feet at the same time. Hajime’s proud stance was broken when he noticed Mattsun standing, who turned and stared at Ushijima in shock as the tallest man blinked in confusion.

“You couldn’t have,” Tooru replied slowly. “I don’t know which one it is!”

People mumbled amongst themselves as the three mystery almost-fathers awkwardly took their seats again, mind boggled over what Oikawa was confessing to. What did he mean he didn’t know who the father was?! He couldn’t have slept with them all at once! Unless…

 _One of them is the guy Tooru ran off with after we broke-up_ , Iwaizumi realized.

 _One of them is the bastard who broke Tooru-kun’s heart before we dated_ , Ushijima frowned.

 _We only did it once…but I guess that’s enough for anyone to get pregnant with this sperm!_ Matsukawa cheered silently.

The realization hit Oikawa right in the gut like a hammer. He gasped loudly, covering his mouth in utter shock.

“Oh my _god_!” He exclaimed wildly. “ _That’s_ why they’re all here!!!”

“I’m sorry!” Suga replied desperately, grabbing at Tooru’s arms. “I’m sorry, Mom, I just—please, _please_ forgive me!”

“I don’t…know…” Oikawa sniffled, eyes large and guilty. “Can you forgive _me_?”

“What?!” Koushi cried. “I don’t care if you’ve slept with _hundreds_ of men—”

Priest Takeda made a terrified expression.

“You’re my mom…and I love you so much.”

“ _Oh Suga_!”

Oikawa tugged his son into another hug, crying into the veil with relief as Daichi tried not to laugh behind them. He had a feeling their wedding wasn’t going to go down without _some_ kind of dramatic incident. A few guests clapped as Suga and his mother separated, both wiping at their tears with silly smiles on their faces when Tooru turned back around.

“And I haven’t slept with _hundreds_ of men.”

Makki and Konoha cackled with the crowd, though their laughter was abruptly interrupted by Iwaizumi, who stood back up and headed towards the front of the chapel.

“Am I getting this right?” Hajime asked stressfully. “Suga-kun _may_ be mine, but he _may_ be Mattsun’s or Ushijima’s?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s right,” Oikawa confirmed, crossing his arms sassily. “And don’t get all self-righteous with me, because you have _no one_ but yourself to blame.”

“Yeah!” Suga agreed proudly. “If you hadn’t just _dumped_ my mother and gone off and _married_ somebody else!”

“Hey hey, wait a minute!” The architect protested. “I _had_ to go home, I was _engaged_!” _And here comes the bombshell…_ “But I told Kiyoko-san I _couldn’t_ marry her and came _right back_!”

The entire crowd gasped this time. Not in all their years of gossiping did the subject of Iwaizumi returning to Kalokairi for Tooru _ever_ come up. How had they not heard?! Oikawa looked just as shocked as everyone else, mouth open and brown eyes gleaming with hope. Iwaizumi, his first true love, came _back_ for him?

“You…you…”

The lead singer released a quick breath, trying to comprehend this new information.

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“Because I was crazy enough to think that you would be waiting for me,” Iwaizumi replied, the hurt obvious in his voice. “Only when I arrived, they told me you were off with some other guy.”

Matsukawa and Ushijima exchanged a guilty look with each other.

“So…Kiyoko called me an idiot and married me to prove it.”

Wakatoshi stood, sliding past the other guests to walk up next to Hajime.

“Sorry, can I—might I just butt in?”

“No, Ushi, no—” Tooru protested weakly. His heart couldn’t take this.

“No no, I just wanted to say it’s great to have even a _third_ of Suga-kun,” Ushijima said honestly. “I never thought I’d get that much of a child.”

His gaze went to Oikawa, expression softening as they both replayed the moment when their love was solidified. It was in Paris, at a fancy restaurant with a Napoleon theme where Ushijima stole Tooru’s heart and convinced him of their love by serenading him with a geeky version of their favorite song: Waterloo.

_“Ushi,” Tooru sighed, leaning on the table in front of them. “We just met. Today.”_

_“Yes, but when you know, you know.” Ushijima stressed. “When you fall…you fall.”_

_Suddenly, the taller man stood._

_“And when you’re defeated by love, you’re utterly defeated.”_

_Wakatoshi yanked Tooru out of his seat, snatching a white handkerchief from a waiter and running over to where a Napoleon statue sat on a stand. He waved the flag around Napoleon’s head as he sang._

_“My my! At Waterloo, Napoleon did surrender—oh yeah!” Ushijima head-banged. “And I have met my destiny in quite a similar way—”_

_Oikawa pulled Ushijima back onto his feet when he dipped down on one knee romantically and crawled towards him. It backfired on the young singer when Wakatoshi took his hands, pulling them both into a spin._

_“The history book on the shelf, is always repeating itself!”_

“Tooru-kun,” Wakatoshi addressed, words clear. “You were the first man I ever loved.” His pause was suspicious, and for good reason. “Well…actually…you were the _last_ man I ever loved…when I was a man.”

The crowd sat in confusion as Ushijima turned and winked at Tendou.

“After having my heart broken by you, I discovered through a series of embarrassing incidents involving the dress you left behind that I felt more comfortable in clothing designed for women. And now that Tendou-kun and I are… _involved_ …this gives me an excuse to come visit here _much_ more often.”

An old man crossed himself as others gave whoops and hollers, Hanamaki slyly handing Konoha forty yen.

“We _can_ find out if you want,” Iwaizumi interrupted the awkwardness, looking at Suga seriously. “But…I’m with Ushijima-kun for once. Being a third of your dad is great by me.”

Matsukawa stood and waved his hand in agreement.

“Me too—I’ll take a third!”

“Typical, isn’t it?” Makki whispered to Konoha. “You wait twenty years for a dad and then three come along at once.”

In a strange turn of events, Oikawa sat down beside his friends (hardly breathing) as Suga’s fathers settled behind him, motioning for the priest to continue with the ceremony. Suga’s mind was enlightened, spinning in the right direction as he turned around, feeling clear and focused for the first time in weeks.

“Dearly beloved—”

Koushi whipped around, facing his fathers with a huge grin.

“You know, I have _no clue_ which one of you is my dad, but I don’t mind!” He laughed. “Now I _know_ what I really want.”

Everyone in the church held their breath as Suga turned to Daichi and took his hands.

 

“Daichi, let’s just _not_ get married!”

 

A few people were close to passing out with shock, but none were closer than Tooru himself.

“What?” Daichi asked, stunned, but in a pleasant sort of way.

“What?!” Oikawa shrieked.

“You never wanted this, anyway!” Suga giggled, jumping up and down. “I know that now; let’s just— _get_ _off_ this island and just see the world, okay?”

Daichi could respond in no other way than a loving smile, beaming at his no longer fiancé with adoration.

“I love you…”

Suga squealed happily as Daichi kissed him passionately and lifted him up, walking them down aisle as the church crowd spoke in confused, but strangely happy whispers. Oikawa stood and walked to the priest in a daze.

“Tooru-kun,” Takeda asked with worry as guests began exiting the church. “Do I take it the wedding is cancelled?”

“…I’m not _entirely_ _sure_ what’s happening right now…”

“Hang on—”

Iwaizumi’s voice stopped everyone, and all eyes went to him. There the CEO stood, in the middle of the aisle, a majority of the church crowd backing him up. His gaze was locked on Tooru and Tooru alone when the next words came out of his mouth.

 

“Why waste a good wedding?”

 

To say the wedding party was shook would be an understatement. Konoha’s mouth dropped open as Hanamaki grinned, eyes wider than ever before. Did Iwaizumi really just say what everyone thought he did? Why waste a good wedding? What the hell did _that_ mean?! Oikawa didn’t want to lead himself on, and so ignored the meaning until Hajime continued the request, stepping forward in his direction.

_No freaking way. This is not happening. This is NOT NOT NOT happening on the day of Suga’s almost-wedding!!!_

“How bout it, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi smiled gently. “You’re going to need someone to boss around on this island of yours.”

“Are you _nuts_?” Tooru replied in disgust, though part of his young soul was itching to do something impulsive… “I am not a _bigamist_!”

“Neither am I,” Hajime admitted, putting a hand over his heart. “I’m a divorced man who’s loved you for twenty-years…and ever since I stepped foot on this island I’ve been trying to tell you how much I love you.”

Iwaizumi slowly kneeled down, offering his open arms to Oikawa as Makki squealed beside him. Suga ran past Hajime to join their side, giggling and blushing with excitement. What kind of wedding voodoo _was_ this? Had they accidently taken a trip to the past or something? This wasn’t real. There was no way in HELL Tooru would agree to this random asking of his hand in marriage…even if it was to the love of his life. No way! It was too…too…

“Come on, Tooru!” Iwaizumi cheered. “It’s only the rest of your life!”

To tempt Oikawa more, Hajime motioned for the musicians to play and began to sing one of Tooru’s favorite songs.

“ _I can’t conceal it, don’t you see, can’t you feel it?_ ”

The music paused, waiting for Tooru to continue the lyrics—when he didn’t, standing there like a mindless idiot, Konoha, Makki, Suga and the bridesmaids leaned towards him, egging his answer out.

“ _Say I doooo! I do, I do, I do, I do, I do!_ ”

“ _Tooru please show it, you love me, and you know it!_ ” Iwaizumi winked.

“ _Say I dooooo!”_

Tooru blinked once, and his mouth opened.

“I do!”

He gasped at his response.

“I _do_!”

“EEEEEEP!!!!”

“OH MY GOSH!!!”

Tooru ran forward as the crowd cheered louder than ever, bursting into grins and laughs of happy shock when Oikawa embraced Iwaizumi after twenty long years, kissing him passionately and throwing his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders. It was an astounding feeling, flashing Hajime’s memory back to their very first kiss in his small little boat, before Kalokairi was a romantic destination for the entire world—

Back when it was only a stepping stone for he and Oikawa Tooru, lead singer of the Dynamos.

“Here’s the ring, here’s the ring!”

Iwaizumi didn’t stop smiling when he and Tooru partially broke their embrace to slide Daichi and Suga’s rings on, happily sacrificed by the young couple as Takeda came forward and continued the wedding ceremony as if no changes had been made. Oikawa hardly heard a single word until the end, too full of a joy he hadn’t felt in so long tears fell from his eyes and dripped onto his blinding smile. Suga had never seen his mother looking so beautiful, and cried along with him as they slipped the rings on.

“I now pronounce you man and wife!” Takeda shouted over the cheers of the crowd.

Iwaizumi grabbed Tooru and kissed him once more, knowing that while no amount of kisses could make-up for their lost time, this was an incredible start to something even better than teen romance. This…this was what they had both wanted. Money, fame, attention, none of that even came remotely _close_ to what they had, what they _always_ had between them—Hajime wondered what his sons would think of him returning with a new wife when he went back to Tokyo.

 

Although at this moment, when he and Tooru ran out of the church crying and kissing, he couldn’t think of a good excuse to _ever_ return.

~~~-~~~

The reception ended-up feeling totally different from the original scene the employees had in their heads. When the church crowd returned from the mountain, news spread that Tooru-san had been the one who got married, and that Suga and Daichi broke off their engagement!!! They didn’t believe it until Iwaizumi crashed the awaiting party by carrying Oikawa-san in his arms, Daichi and Suga right behind them, smiling and holding hands lovingly. It took a good hour for everyone to settle-down and finally accept whatever the hell had happened in that little chapel. Tooru needed three glasses of wine before his blood pressure went down to a safe level.

Once the guests sat down, Iwaizumi melted Oikawa’s heart for the hundredth time with his toast, in which he sang his personal favorite song of the Dynamos. He looked forward to hearing it for the rest of his life.

 

_Here's to us one more toast and then we'll pay the bill_

_Deep inside both of us can feel the autumn chill_

_Birds of passage, you and me_

_We fly instinctively_

_When the summer's over and the dark clouds hide the sun_

_Neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done_

_In our lives we have walked some strange and lonely treks_

_Slightly worn but dignified and not too old for sex_

_We're still striving for the sky_

_No taste for humble pie_

_Thanks for all your generous love and thanks for all the fun_

_Neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done_

_It's so strange when you're down and lying on the floor_

_How you rise, shake your head, get up and ask for more_

_Clear-headed and open-eyed_

_With nothing left untried_

_Standing calmly at the crossroads, no desire to run_

_There's no hurry any more when all is said and done_

_Standing calmly at the crossroads, no desire to run_

_There's no hurry any more when all is said…and done_

 

Iwaizumi leaned down and kissed Tooru softly on the lips. The crowd cheered quieter this time, their shock at this pure love too much, though none was more impressed than Suga himself. He had been crying the most throughout the night, comforted always by Daichi, who held him closely and whispered happy thoughts in his ear; Koushi was relieved. The night could not have ended better. His wedding day could not have ended better, and he didn’t even end-up _getting_ married! While the plan hadn’t worked out, Suga was happy because his mother was happy.

And to Suga, that was enough proof that no matter where they each ended-up, their bond would never break.

Hanamaki smiled for his friend as he sat at the end of a table with Matsukawa, who was also equally thrilled for the two lovers, though his comment after the song were less than promising to Makki.

“That’s not for me,” Mattsun sighed, nodding at the newlyweds. “I’m a writer…a lone wolf.”

Hanamaki’s eyebrows raised. He always did have the hots for Issei, and, well…since Tooru was _married_ now…it would be alright—right?

He leaned towards Mattsun and began singing quietly.

“If you change your…mind. I’m the first in line.”

The sailor gave him a weird look.

“Honey, I’m still free. Take a chance on _me_ …”

“Sorry,” Mattsun said, getting up and going to walk away. Makki jumped up and followed after, grabbing his arm.

“If you need me, let me know! I’m gunna be around. If you got no place to go, if you’re feeling down!”

With a strike of determination, Hanamaki pushed Issei down in a chair and grabbed a nearby glass, clinking on it with a knife.

“SPEECH!!!” He hollered.

The other guests began clinking along, their attention immediately turning to Makki when he jumped up on one of the dining tables.

“I’m gunna make a speech everybody!”

Tooru squealed with delight as Makki threw his glass to the side, pointing a finger directly at Mattsun as another song came to him from years and years ago. It had worked on several young men then, so what was stopping him now?

 

_If you’re all alone_

_When the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey I’m still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best_

_And it ain’t no lie_

_If you put me to the test_

_If you let me try_

_Take a chance on me_

_(that’s all I ask of you honey)_

_Take a chance on me_

Matsukawa tried to escape, but Makki jumped off the table and snatched him back up.

_We can go dancing_

_We can go walking_

_As long as we're together_

_Listen to some music_

_Maybe just talking_

_You'd get to know me better…_

Ushijima suddenly joined the party, wearing a black dress and high heels as he grabbed Tendou, pulling him onto the dance floor.

_‘Cause you know I've got_

_So much that I wanna do_

_When I dream I'm alone with you_

_It's magic!_

Hanamaki smirked when Mattsun tried to escape on the roof as the partiers began dancing, Konoha letting himself be grabbed by Kuroo. Makki followed his lover and climbed onto the roof, following after him with determined lyrics. Tooru pulled Iwaizumi, his _husband_ , to the courtyard, beaming as they began dancing to the music.

_You want me to leave it there_

_Afraid of a love affair_

_But I think you know_

_That I can't let go_

_If you change your mind_

_I'm the first in line_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_If you need me_

_Let me know_

_Gonna be around_

_If you got no place to go_

_When you're feeling down_

_If you're all alone_

_When the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best_

_And it ain't no lie_

_If you put me to the test_

_If you let me try_

_Take a chance on me_

_(come on, give me a break will ya)_

_Take a chance on me_

_Oh you can take your time baby_

_I'm in no hurry_

_I know I'm gonna get you_

_You don't wanna hurt me_

_Baby don't worry_

_I ain't gonna let you_

_Let me tell you now_

_My love is strong enough_

_To last when things are rough_

_It's magic_

_You say that I waste my time_

_But I can't get you off my mind_

_No I can't let go_

_'cause I love you so_

_If you change your mind_

_I'm the first in line_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_If you need me_

_Let me know_

_Gonna be around_

_If you got no place to go_

_When you're feeling down_

_If you're all alone_

_When the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best_

_Baby can't you see_

_Gotta put me to the test_

_Take a chance on me…_

Everyone on the entire island was dancing and hopping on the cobblestone, jumping next to each other and screaming the song out at the top of their lungs—as the song came to a high, something cracked beneath their feet. They only noticed when water began spraying from the broken crack in the courtyard, dousing everyone and widening the opening from the intense pressure. It cascaded around the couples in waves, and Tooru grabbed onto Suga with excited eyes.

“It’s Aphrodite!!!!!!”

Suga laughed and kissed his mother before turning around, trying to find his boyfriend through the chaos and fun. Iwaizumi grabbed onto Tooru’s waist, pulling him close and kissing him passionately as the water soaked their clothes and hair—Oikawa couldn’t help but see his entire life through the kiss. The late nights with the Dynamos, the crazy streets of Paris, Ushijima’s awkward but sweet serenades of affection, Hanamaki’s silly pranks, Konoha’s many wonders, Matsukawa and his tough sailor attitude…Hajime Iwaizumi…the architect who broke Tooru’s heart and mended it all over again. And Suga. He couldn’t forget about Suga, his son, his everything, the reason he woke-up in the mornings…all his suffering had been for good reason. Every hard day, every bill, every stepping stone, every concern…they all led Oikawa to something beautiful. It may not have been the beauty he imagined as a youngster, but it was perfect.

 

…In the end, he got what he wanted and so much more.

 

Iwaizumi pulled back, his smile lighting up Tooru’s heart as they let the water soak them to the bone.

“I told you you’d think it was crazy.” Hajime quoted.

Oikawa laughed and shook his head.

“I don’t think it’s crazy, _Iwa-chan_.”

Suga managed to find Daichi through the crowded area, jumping into his arms and his bare torso as they met for a kiss. They hadn’t managed to get married today. That plan had failed miserably. But Suga didn’t care. Because now…they had a new plan. One that didn’t need planning or specifics. They had each other, and they were going to find each other again and again in hundreds of new places—Suga’s dream for them had always been the same. It just took him a while to figure that out.

But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

_I have a dream…_

_A song to sing_

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairytale_

_You can take the future, even if you fail_

 

Daichi and Suga were heading out early the next morning. They packed a few pairs of clothing, passports, and their spirits. Suga told Tooru to keep the rings, an early wedding gift of sorts. After twenty-years, Oikawa was finally ready to see his son fly with Daichi; their hug lasted forever on the end of the dock, but they could still feel it even after forever. All three fathers were present, giving their best to their son, Iwaizumi giving the most advice, as he was now Koushi’s possible father-in-law, or whatever title Suga wanted to use. The pair promised to be safe, and for once, Tooru didn’t doubt that promise. For once, he was happy to say goodbye.

“I love you, Suga.” Tooru smiled into Koushi’s grey hair as the wind blew around them.

“I love you, too, Mom.”

Daichi helped his boyfriend onto the boat carefully, and they set off to the mainland, going wherever their hearts took them. Suga waved to the four figures standing on the dock, smiling when he saw Iwaizumi hug Tooru from behind, wiping his final tear away with a gentle hand. The wind was blowing a familiar tune into his ears, and Suga couldn’t help but sing one last time for his mother.

 

They could always come home to Kalokairi, as Iwaizumi had.

 

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels, when I know the time is right for me_

_I’ll cross the stream…_

_I have a dream_

_Fin._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOooooooo it's over!!!! Mamma Mia is over! Well, it never really is, but you know. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and being along this crazy ride with Iwaoi. This was not edited but I'll be glancing back tomorrow to look for mistakes. I'm shocked I finished this chapter in a little over two hours after getting off a long day at work. I surprise myself sometimes.
> 
> Anyway, THANKS!!!!! See you all in October for my WITCH BOKUAKA FIC!!!!!! Happy Halloween mothafckasssssssssssss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday OIKAWA!!!! Don't be mean to Kags today and don't overwork yourself and annoy Iwa-chan! Also, happy birthday Maia Shibshib and like five other people. Rest in Peace Denis Ten. Otabek will cover for you!
> 
> (Next update to come week after next)


End file.
